Trilogia BlazexAmy
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: Tres historias de esta pareja: Como empezo su relacion, el nacimiento de su primer hijo, y la vida de su hijo.
1. Cambio de corazon

Cambio de corazón

Pasaron un par de años en que las aventuras del grupo de Sonic habían dado un largo cese, el deseo de aventura de Sonic lo llevo mas allá de Green Hill, siempre con sus dos amigos y Amy detrás de ellos intentando ganarse el amor del erizo. Los años fueron pasando y las aventuras de los cuatro amigos sufrieron varios cambios. Con cada nueva aventura, era otra parte del mundo que ya habían visitado, lo que llevaba al grupo a buscar nuevas aventuras en lugares más alejados de sus propias casas. Knuckles fue el primero en abandonar el grupo, sus responsabilidades con la Esmeralda Maestra eran más importantes, y el equidna ya maduro no podía seguir a sus amigos. Amy le siguió después, a ella no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo fuera de su casa.

Por último, Tails, con el tiempo fue apegándose más a su taller y a sus inventos por lo que se turnaba para acompañar a su hermano; pero aun así, si Sonic debía ir solo, él no podía parar, correr por el mundo conociéndolo y descubriendo sus secretos, ayudar a proteger de Eggman o cualquier otra amenaza, eran las razones de Sonic para vivir. Con el tiempo el erizo pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en Green Hill, tanto que ya era normal no verlo por meses, pero todos sabían que siempre volvería a sus orígenes.

Por otra parte, Green Hill también sufrió grandes cambios, luego de los eventos en que Sonic conoció a Blaze, ambos amigos luego de trabajar mutuamente, y con la ayuda de Tails, lograron dejar abierto un portal para que cualquiera pudiera viajar entre las dos dimensiones. Lo que ninguno espero es que Green Hill fuera rápidamente convertido en una gran ciudad por aquellos visitantes del mundo de Blaze, quienes en busca de paz y tranquilidad, cosa que en su mundo es más difícil de encontrar, comenzaron a mudarse y preparar el lugar para otros buscadores de paz.

Quien más se beneficio con este cambio, fue Blaze, quien se mudo al nuevo mundo para calmar su vida y poder descansar tranquilamente. La felina estaba siendo consumida por los problemas de su mundo, y su amigo Silver, para evitar que ella se sofocara con su problemática vida, tomo su lugar como guardián hasta que Blaze pudiera estar mental y físicamente lista para volver a defender su dimensión.

Blaze ya era una felina de 21 años, con una vida ya instalada en la nueva Green Hill, pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigas, Amy y Cream, con quienes tenía una fuerte amistad forjada en los años que Blaze se mudo.

Blaze: (por comunicador) _No lo sé, Silver, no creo que sea buena idea, todavía siento que es muy temprano_

Silver: (en la cima de un templo) _Por lo menos debes intentarlo, Blaze, o siempre te quedaras con la incógnita_

Blaze: _Es que no es tan sencillo ¿Qué pasara luego cuando tenga que volver a mi mundo?_

Silver: _Blaze… no debes pensar mucho en el futuro, además, yo tengo todo bajo control aquí. Nosotros te debemos mucho por las veces que nos has salvado, es tu turno de vivir la vida_

Blaze: (suspirando) _Creo que tienes razón, Silver, muchas gracias_

Silver: _No hay problema, hermanita, ahora debo irme, tengo que organizar un ejercito_

Blaze: (riendo) _¿Hermanita? Se supone que tú eras el hermano menor_

Silver: _Debo irme, cuídate… hermanita _(corta el comunicador) _Blaze…_

Soldado: _Señor Silver… ¿Todavía no se lo ha dicho?_

Silver:_ No, es difícil explicarle que ya no puede usar sus poderes. Proteger nuestro mundo es toda su vida, solo espero que ella pueda lograr lo que busca en el otro mundo_

Mientras Silver estaba en sus pensamientos, en el otro mundo, Blaze salía de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigas, aunque ella no tenía una vida muy acaudalada, muchos la saludaban con respeto, ella siempre insistía que no sea tratada como princesa ya que se encontraba viviendo como una persona normal. Llego a un parque y en él estaba Amy Rose sola.

Blaze: _Hola, Amy ¿Cream no vendrá otra vez?_

Amy: (saludándola con un abrazo) (riendo) _No, otra vez se quedara con Tails… "ayudándolo"_

Blaze: _Bueno, hacen una linda pareja después de todo_

Amy: _Si, pero Tails siempre tan metido en sus investigaciones, nunca presta atención a su alrededor_

Blaze: _Bueno, a muchos les pasa_

Amy: _¿Qué intentas decir?_

Blaze: _No, no lo tomes así, solo era una forma de decir_

Amy: _Solo bromeo, ven, todavía podemos ir de compras nosotras dos_

Las dos amigas pasaron el día en el centro comercial, Blaze no era muy fanática o experta en moda, por otro lado, Amy compraba cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su camino, siempre repitiendo que eso llamaría la atención de su amado Sonic o que se trataba de una oferta única; Blaze solo tenía una bolsa por lo que ayudaba a su amiga a llevar las cargadas bolsas. Cuando por fin termino la cacería de ropa, las dos amigas se sentaron a merendar algo para descansar.

Amy: _Estoy segura que con este nuevo vestido, Sonic vendrá arrastrándose a mí, esta vez tendré que ser yo la que corra _(imaginándoselo)

Blaze: (riendo preocupada) _Hablando de eso ¿alguna noticia de Sonic?_

Amy: (volviendo a la realidad y suspirando) _No… esta vez ya va tres meses y nueve días en que lo vi por última vez_

Blaze: _Si, es cierto. No parece ser del tipo de persona que le guste la ciudad_

Amy: _Si… debe ser eso_

Ambas amigas tomaron la merienda en silencio, Amy intentaba volver a su mundo de fantasía para no estar triste; pero Blaze la miraba fijamente mientras pensaba muy cuidadosamente

Blaze: _Entonces… Amy_

Amy: _¿Si?_

Blaze: _Nada, no importa_

Amy: (sonriendo) _Vamos, Blaze, puedes contarme_

Blaze:_ No, en serio, no es nada… solo estaba pensando en ti_

Amy: _¿En mi?_

Blaze: _Si ¿No crees que ya has esperado alguna respuesta de Sonic por mucho tiempo?_

Amy: _No te entiendo_

Blaze: _Es que te veo, y me pone triste que siempre intentes llamar la atención de Sonic, y él siempre huye. Al principio estaba bien, yo admiraba esa actitud tuya de no darte por vencida, pero ahora que Sonic ya casi no aparece…_

Amy: _Es cierto… pero yo lo amo, es muy difícil de explicar _(muy triste)

Blaze: (sintiéndose una tonta) _Sabes… perdón, no quería arruinarte el día_

Amy: _No, está bien, lo entiendo, somos amigas y sé que lo dices porque te preocupas por mí. Pero es mi elección esperarlo, y no intento que alguien me entienda, es algo que me dice mi corazón y es suficiente para mí_

Blaze: (sonrojada) _Eso fue… una buena forma de explicarlo, Amy, yo confió en que algún día él cederá y aceptara tu amor. Por favor, nunca te rindas _(extendiendo su brazo con el pulgar arriba)

Amy: (agarrando su mano con ambas manos) _Lo hare, Blaze, muchas gracias_

Llego la noche, y Blaze ya se encontraba en su apartamento, como era normal, comunicándose con Silver.

Silver: _Así que lo arruinaste_

Blaze: _No solo eso, lo empeore_

Silver: _No es cierto, Blaze, solo debes esperar el momento exacto_

Blaze: _¿Pero y si nunca llega?_

Silver: _Llegara, ya veras, yo se que si_

Blaze: _¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

Silver: _Yo no lo sé. Yo se que si y es suficiente para mi_

Blaze: _¿Suficiente… para ti?_

Silver: _Exacto, necesitas esa confianza y veras que todo saldrá bien. Ahora, perdón Blaze, pero ya es hora de irme_

Blaze: _Claro… gracias por todo, hermano mayor_

Silver: (riendo) _Te quiero, hermanita, que descanses _(corta el comunicador)

Blaze: (para ella misma) _Suficiente ¿no? Bueno…_

Blaze se quedo pensando en esa frase hasta quedarse dormida. Pasaron los días con tranquilidad cuando Blaze caminaba por la calles observando las tiendas y saludando a todo el mundo. Eran un poco más del mediodía cuando lo vio; aunque nadie más pudo notarlo, Blaze era una guerrera experimentada, por entre la gente pasaba Sonic como una corriente de viento. Paso por al lado de Blaze y ella noto en él la cara de preocupación, extraño del erizo alegre que siempre era.

Blaze: (viéndolo desaparecer en el horizonte) _Bueno, como nos vemos todos los días para que saludar _(con sarcasmo)

Blaze se dio vuelta para continuar su paseo cuando vio a Amy, estaba muy cansada e intentaba recuperar el aire, se sostenía de su martillo y su cara tenía algunas marcas de lagrimas.

Blaze: _¿Y ahora que paso?_

Amy: _Ese cobarde… escapo como siempre_

Blaze: (ayudándola a estar en pie) _Vamos, encontremos un lugar donde puedas tomar algo_

Amy: _No… debo intentar alcanzarlo, hoy se va otra vez_

Blaze: _Eso no importa, vamos, si sigues así te podría dar algo al corazón_

Amy: (lo piensa) _Está bien… solo un minuto_

Ambas mujeres llegaron a un pequeño puestito de comidas, y se sentaron en la única mesita que tenían fuera de la tienda.

Amy: _Solo llega un día y se va al otro. No me dio ni tiempo para que viera el nuevo vestido que me compre hoy_

Blaze: _¿Y no puedes ir con él esta vez?_

Amy: _No. Yo ya me canse de intentarlo_

Blaze: _¿Qué intentas decir?_

Amy: _Bueno, yo ya llevo casi más de diez años intentando ganarme su amor, pero ya me canse, esta vez no volveré a sufrir_

Blaze: (sorprendida) _¿Lo dices en serio?_

Amy: _No _(con la cabeza caída)_ ¿A quién intento engañar? Sé que esperare a la siguiente vez que esté de vuelta_

Blaze: _¿Nunca has pensado que llegara el día que él ya no vuelva?_

Amy: _No. Él nunca haría algo como eso_

Blaze: _Solo piénsalo, Amy, si él se sigue ausentando cada vez más, al final ya nunca volverá_

Amy: _Entonces… yo esperare_

Blaze: _Solo piénsalo, Amy, hay muchas otras personas en este mundo, y no está solo este mundo._

Amy: _¿Qué?_

Blaze: _Se te olvido que también está el mundo de dónde venimos Silver y yo. Hay tanto por conocer y está mal que solo te quedes atrapada en un punto_

Amy: _No lo entiendes, Blaze_

Blaze: _Claro que lo entiendo, Amy, yo siempre he admirado esa forma que tienes de expresarte tan libremente, yo siento que si lo intentaría no podría volver a dar la cara en mi vida_

Amy: _¿Expresarme libremente?_

Blaze: _Cream me conto las veces que ayudaste a Shadow, E-102 y a otros más hablándoles tan abiertamente, yo no podía creer lo mucho que ayudaste a las personas solo con palabras que salen de tu corazón, eso me llamo mucho la atención. Yo creo que nunca podría hacer algo de esa forma, o al menos nunca lo intente, yo suelo quemar todo a mi paso, soy capaz de destruir lo que sea que se me cruce, y eso me ha ayudado mucho para proteger mi mundo, y es por eso que ahora estoy pagando por ello _(observa su mano sin que Amy lo notara)

Amy: (sonriendo) _Bueno, muchas gracias, Blaze, yo creo que también eres buena hablando, cuando se trata de decir algo con el corazón ¿o no las hecho ahora?_

Blaze:_ Si, creo que tienes razón. Pero me refería a otra cosa_

Amy: _¿Cómo qué?_

Blaze: _No. Solo olvídalo, te prometo que te lo contare otro día pero ahora…_

Blaze no termino de decir su frase cuando ambas sintieron la corriente de viento rápido, que solo una persona podía producir, Sonic paso a un instante por al lado de ellas sin prestarles atención, Blaze sabía que eso lastimaría a Amy, y al verla afirmo su pensamiento, la erizo otra vez se sintió triste porque Sonic paso al lado sin hacer caso a su presencia, y ambas sabían que de alguna forma él las había visto e ignorado.

Amy: (triste) _Bueno… yo ya me voy a mi casa, Blaze, gracias por todo_

Blaze: _Espera_

Blaze intento detener a Amy quien comenzó a correr en dirección contraria hacia donde desapareció Sonic. Ambas corrieron por un largo tiempo, Blaze no podía hacer nada para detener a Amy hasta que ella cruzo intento perderla por un callejón sin salida.

Amy: _Deja de seguirme, por favor _(llorando profundamente sentada en el suelo)

Blaze: (acercándose lentamente) _Eres una tonta, Amy, si sigues de esta forma vas a terminar toda tu vida triste y sola llorando por un hombre que jamás le importara lo que sientas por él_

Amy: _Eso no es cierto, yo si le importo, él nunca seria de las personas que tratan así a otras_

Blaze: _Puede que tengas razón, pero jamás te tratara por encima de otras personas, nunca tendrás un lugar extra en su corazón porque él siempre te vera como una amiga_

Amy: _¿Por qué eres tan mala, Blaze?_

Blaze: _No soy mala, solo que me pone triste que estés así por Sonic, él no se merece tus lagrimas_

Amy: _No, eres mala, y te odio, yo te odi…_

Amy levanto la cabeza para gritarle a Blaze, pero sin darse cuenta, la felina la callo con un beso en los labios, Amy se quedo congelada sin saber realmente que estaba sucediendo, su mente y su corazón no estaban del todo ordenados y aun después de que Blaze se separo de ella, intentaba poder entender que había sucedido.

Blaze: (pensando) _Se sintió bien, pero creo que exagere_

Amy aun estaba en shock por el beso, solo veía a su amiga ruborizada con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

Amy: _Blaze… ¿por qué?_

Blaze: _Te dije que siempre me ha llamado la atención tu forma de ser, eres tan emocional y enérgica, al principio creí que solo te admiraba, pero realmente… yo te amo, Amy_

Amy volvió a quedar en shock por el momento, esas cuatro palabras se las había imaginado toda su vida, pero siempre se las imaginaba de la boca de Sonic, nunca en su vida pensó que sería una mujer quien fuera la primera persona en decírselo.

Amy: _Yo… no sé qué decir_

Blaze: _Déjame ayudarte a levantarte del suelo, por lo menos_

Blaze en silencio ayudo a Amy, quien solo miraba al suelo con la mirada perdida, no sabía nada en que pensar, aquel beso le dejo la mente totalmente en blanco, ni se acordaba porque lloraba hace tan solo unos segundos. Por otro lado, Blaze sabía que lo hecho, hecho estaba, ella a diferencia de Amy no podía llegar a algo con palabras, siempre actuaba al instante sin pensar muchos las cosas.

Blaze sugirió ir caminando hasta la casa de Amy, para que la erizo pudiera poner su mente en orden y darle una respuesta a Blaze por lo sucedido, quedaban los últimos rayos de sol cuando llegaron a paso lento a la casa de Amy, ella vivía en un apartamento donde solía estar su casa, vendida para que pudieran construir la ciudad.

Amy: (con la voz muy tímida) _Yo… Blaze, lo siento_

Blaze: _Lo entiendo, Amy, no tienes que disculparte, yo creo que no pensé muy bien las cosas_

Amy: _Si, pero yo todavía amo a Sonic, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar_

Blaze: _Cuídate, y perdona si solo complique mas la situación_

Amy: _Mañana nos…_

Blaze no dio tiempo de dejar que Amy se despidiera cuando le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo lentamente del lugar, la felina no quería ver que Amy viera como comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas que se evaporaban al instante.

Amy se ruborizo como nunca en su vida, sentía que su cara estaba completamente en llamas, entro al edificio y se dirigió a su apartamento. Su cabeza le dolía por tantas cosas que sucedían dentro de ella, lo que más le molestaba, era que no pensaba en Sonic como era normal para ella, sino que pensaba en qué forma continuar siendo amiga de Blaze sin lastimarla o quedar mal con ella. Amy se fue directamente a su cama, se tiro en ella sin notar que al tirarse en la cama, empujo al suelo un pequeño muñeco con forma de un chao azul que se parecía a Sonic.

Del otro lado de la joven ciudad, se encontraba Blaze caminando, por alguna razón intentaba forzar a sus lagrimas a salir pero ella no era de ese tipo de persona, pero creía que era la única forma para calmar su dolor.

Blaze: (pensando mientras camina) _Sabia que no debía hacerlo, todo es culpa del idiota de Silver, nunca debí mudarme cerca de ella, sabía que en ningún lado me aceptarían como soy, ya tuve problemas en mi mundo, solo vine aquí a traer los mismos problemas. No es justo, Silver trato de ayudarme, él fue el único que me acepto cuando le dije como soy en realidad, pero… _(Suspira muy fuerte, tanto que echa humo) _Silver tiene razón, en definitiva, si amo a Amy, seré feliz aunque este con… ¿Sonic? A quien engaño, él nunca aceptaría a Amy ¿Y por qué no? Amy es buena persona, ella tiene un gran corazón. De seguro se divierte viéndola sufrir… hijo de puta, lo encontrare_

Blaze llego a su casa, su mente solo pensaba en atrapar a Sonic, ella estaba ciegamente segura que todo era culpa del erizo y no quería nada más que encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por lastimar a Amy tanto tiempo. Blaze casi no noto que paso tantas horas de la noche con la mente intranquila hasta quedarse dormida, muy temprano por la mañana, Blaze se levanto con unas grandes ojeras por no poder dormir, su mente ardía y solo buscaba encontrar al erizo para forzarlo a pedirle perdón a Amy.

Desayuno apurada y salió en busca de Sonic, sabía que si no lo encontraba antes del atardecer, el erizo desaparecería por mucho tiempo dejando a la pobre Amy hundida en su tristeza.

Llego el mediodía cuando Blaze localizo al erizo, pudo notar que cerca de él tenía una mochila por lo que estaba listo para irse. Pero antes degustaba unos cuantos Chilidogs de la zona, sus favoritos.

Sonic: _Extrañare esto, no es lo mismo en otros lados _(viendo a Blaze acercarse) _Buenos días, Blaze, perdona que no pueda invitarte uno, pero solo me queda este y un último en la bolsa, pero ese es para ya medio viaje _(Blaze le dispara una bola de fuego a la mano del erizo, incendiando su desayuno) _¿Estas demente? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

Blaze: _Quiero que antes de irte, vayas y le pidas disculpas a Amy_

Sonic: (riendo) _No se de lo que hablas, Blaze_

Blaze: _Si sabes bien, la has lastimado por mucho tiempo ¿acaso te gusta verla llorar?_

Sonic: (mirando para otro lado) _Yo no la hago llorar, ella siempre exagera demasiado_

Blaze: _Me interesa poco tu opinión, iras ahora a disculparte_

Sonic: _A todo esto ¿A vos que te importa lo que pase entre nosotros? Hasta donde yo sé, este es un tema entre Amy y yo_

Blaze: _¿Crees que estoy jugando?_

Sonic: _Yo no creo nada, solo pienso que no has dormido lo suficiente o no te has tomado tus pastillas_

Blaze: _Lo que pensaba, solo eres un estúpido niño mimado. Y como tal, te llevare de la oreja si es necesario_

Sonic: _Tranquila, Blaze, yo no quiero problemas, pero no puedes obligarme ir a disculparme por algo que yo no hice_

Blaze: _¿Tú no hiciste? ¿Alguna vez te has tomado al menos una puta hora para explicarle bien las cosas?_

Sonic: _¿Crees que no lo intente? Pero ella se pone a llorar y no me gusta verla así, por lo que siempre que intento decirle algo, solo termino aceptando salir con ella_

Blaze: _Bueno, entonces iremos ahora mismo y le dirás la verdad_

Sonic: _Yo no tengo que hacer nada porque me lo ordenes_

Blaze: _Eso crees tú_

Sonic: _¿Y que harás si me niego a ir? _(Blaze incendio la bolsa que Sonic llevaba en su otra mano y que contenía el ultimo chilidog) _Mierda _(viendo incinerarse su comida) _Bueno, si lo que querías era pelear, vamos a pelear entonces_

Sonic y Blaze se miraron fijamente, ambos tenían una mirada furiosa en sus caras, al instante se escucho un estruendo en toda la ciudad que provenía del lugar donde estaban los dos rivales.

Mientras tanto, Amy salía de su casa desconociéndose la pelea, ella estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, donde todavía podía verse los hermosos campos de Green Hill y donde cerca, vivía su amiga Cream, quien se reunió con ella temprano.

Cream: _Entonces… ¿Has tenido suerte esta vez?_

Amy: _No. Y seguro ya se fue_

Cream: _Tranquila, Amy, tal vez esta vez no vaya tan lejos y vuelva pronto. Cuando se habla de Sonic es un zigzag y no sabes que podría pasar_

Amy: _Si, tal vez tengas razón, pero… ¿Qué me dices de Tails y vos?_

Cream: _¿Nosotros? Nada, solo somos amigos, yo solo lo quiero ayudar porque se mete tanto en sus cosas que a veces olvida cuidarse_

Amy: _¿Entonces por que tu mama piensa que pasas noches en mi casa?_

Cream: _Eso es otra cosa, yo no le miento… solo que podría pensar mal… como una amiga que tengo_

Ambas amigas rieron, para Amy era un alivio poder estar en la calma del campo floreado y bromeando con su amiga, pronto se les uniría Blaze e intentaría actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas.

Para mala suerte de las amigas, comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de los motores, ambas sabían que se trataba de Eggman, el científico cada tanto siempre intentaba atacar la ciudad, pero gracias a la gran cantidad de nuevos habitantes, siempre alguien distinto frustraba sus pequeños planes.

Eggman: _Al fin, carnada fácil_

Amy: _¿A quién le llamas así? _(furiosa)

Eggman: _A ti, niña, una vez que te capture, será cuestión de segundos para atraer a ese erizo. Escuche que anda por el barrio y quiero probar el eliminarlo de una vez por todas_

Amy: _Mala suerte, Sonic se fue ya_

Eggman: _Mientes_

Amy: _No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces_

Eggman: _Vamos, niña, siempre has sido la carnada más fácil de atrapar_

Amy: _¿Por qué no lo intentas? _(llama a su martillo, este parece más potente que el que tenia de joven) _Veamos si todavía puedes capturarme_

Eggman: _Con mucho gusto_

Eggman apretó un botón y comenzaron a llegar una gran cantidad de Badnicks que rodearon a Amy, su amiga Cream, por orden de la erizo, se alejo de la batalla dejando a su amiga completamente sola contra el ejercito de robots. La erizo fácilmente aplasto a cualquier enemigo que se le acercara, cada tanto aparecía alguno volador y ella aprovechaba el ángulo y mandaba a volar uno directamente al Eggmobile del doctor, quien se sacudía y perdía el control. Amy fácilmente domino la situación, pero Eggman seguía mandando grandes cantidades de robots a detenerla; la erizo dio un aviso a Cream quien voló por encima de ella llevándosela lejos de los robots y justo encima del Eggmobile, la coneja soltó a su amiga quien con su martillo golpeo el aerodeslizador haciéndolo estrellar en el resto del ejército del doctor.

Amy: (festejando encima de una pila de chatarra) _¿Aun piensas que soy fácil de capturar?_

Eggman: (aplastado entre la pila de chatarra) _A veces la confianza es una debilidad_

Eggman apretó rápidamente un botón, y Amy recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica, al parecer, en algún momento el doctor logro que algún badnick le colocara algún dispositivo extraño. La erizo intento mantenerse consiente, pero una segunda descarga termino por dejarla completamente dormida. Cream sabía que no era rival para el doctor, por lo que voló rápidamente en dirección a la ciudad en busca de ayuda.

En un parque se veía muchos bancos rotos o arboles en llamas o chamuscados, muchas baldosas y juegos infantiles hechos pedazos, el lugar estaba completamente abandonado sin contar a dos figuras que se encontraban agarradas de las manos sin querer soltarse, en un forcejeo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Sonic: (con bastantes quemaduras y arañazos) _¿Quieres seguir esto para siempre?_

Blaze: (con moretones y cortadas) _Pídele perdón a Amy, basura_

Sonic: _¿Por qué es tan importante todo esto para ti?_

Blaze: _Amy es mi amiga, y si no le dices la verdad, vas a terminar robándole la vida_

Sonic: _Yo no le digo nada_

Blaze: _Y es exactamente por eso que ella sigue insistiendo, solo recházala y déjale la posibilidad a otra persona_

Sonic: _¿Qué?_

Blaze: _Quise decir que la rechazaras para que ella pudiera conocer a otra persona_

Sonic: _Tú…_

Sonic vio la mano de Blaze con la que sujetaba la suya, y noto algo raro

Sonic: _Alto, Blaze _(la suelta y salta hacia atrás) _¿Qué te está pasando en el brazo?_

Blaze observo su mano y se asusto al ver lo que veía, tenía una gran mancha en toda la palma, que comenzaba a cubrirle parte de los dedos.

Blaze: _No… no era tan grande_

Sonic: _¿Qué escondes?_

Blaze: (con la mirada asustada) _Yo… ya no puedo seguir usando mis poderes de fuego, ellos mismos me queman_

Sonic: _Hay que ir a un hospital, o con Knuckles, él sabe más de ese tipo de cosa de guardianes_

Blaze: _No, no hay cura para esto, si sigo usando mis poderes, simplemente seré consumida por el fuego hasta quedar cenizas_

Sonic: _Mierda ¿Y aun así peleaste conmigo? ¿Por qué?_

Blaze: _Tú… no lo entenderías_

Ambos rivales detuvieron su pelea al escuchar el llamado de su amiga Cream

Cream: (aterrizando) _¿Qué están haciendo?_

Blaze: _Solo teníamos un intercambio de palabras_

Cream: _Se supone que todos somos amigos_

Sonic: _A mí no me mires, yo estaba tranquilo cuando ella se volvió loca_

Cream: _Eso ya no importa ahora, hay problemas, Eggman capturo a Amy_

Blaze: _No puedes ser_

Sonic: _¿A dónde se la llevo?_

Cream: _No lo sé, pero dijo que la usaría para atraparte_

Sonic: _Bueno, entonces tendré que cancelar mi viaje. Ustedes quédense aquí_

Blaze: _Eso ni hablar, yo iré contigo_

Sonic: _Blaze… no, es demasiado peligroso_

Blaze: _No voy a dejarte ir solo para que luego la termines lastimando, prefiero que se quede con Eggman_

Cream: _¿De qué hablas, Blaze?_

Sonic: _Como si yo lo supiera. Está bien, pero no hagas nada estúpido_

Blaze: _Igualmente_

Los dos amigos se alejaron a toda velocidad de la zona, Sonic estaba preocupado viendo la mano de Blaze. Buscaron por horas por las afueras de la ciudad, el erizo se sabía de memoria cualquier escondite de Eggman que quedara aun en pie por Green Hill. Era un poco más del mediodía cuando se detuvieron a buscar dentro de una cueva. Aunque parecía abandonada, fueron entrando hasta encontrar un gran portón.

Blaze: _¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ese viejo para crear tantas bases?_

Sonic:_ Después de tanto tiempo, aun me llama la atención_

Sonic comenzó a mover el gran portón, y ambos entraron a un oscuro depósito, apestaba y no podía verse mucho más que pilas y pilas de chatarra.

Sonic: _No me digas, Eggman, estas entre los escombros ¿Verdad?_

Eggman: _No, estoy sobre ellos_

Al instante unas luces cegaron a los dos amigos, el cuarto entero se ilumino dejando ver a un enorme robot saliendo de entre la basura. Este tenía unos enormes brazos y varias entradas cargadas con distintos misiles, carecía de piernas pero en su torso tenía una gran cantidad de ruedas para moverse.

Eggman: _¿Te gusta? Lo tengo aquí oxidándose desde que te fuiste por última vez_

Sonic: _Perdón, Eggman, ya tuve un día difícil, dinos donde esta Amy así ya nos podamos ir_

Eggman: _No lo sé ¿Por qué habría de decirte?_

Blaze lanzo una enorme bola de fuego que impacto en la cabina del robot pero no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

Blaze: _Yo no soy Sonic, o me dices donde esta, o te convertiré en una salchicha fea y gorda_

Sonic: _Exacto, mucho más de lo que ya lo eres_

Eggman: _Esta vez no está ese idiota de Nega para entorpecer mis planes, puedo derrotarlos a los dos_

Eggman apretó un botón y del pecho de la maquina salió volando una gran cantidad de misiles, Blaze los hizo estallar uno por uno mientras Sonic golpeaba a los otros haciéndolos chocar entre sí. Algunos misiles chocaron en la pared del edificio creando una gran cortina de tierra y escombros.

Eggman: _Cuidado, o si no la base podría venirse abajo _(riendo) _yo igual estoy bien protegido, pero su amiga aun está atrapada aquí_

Blaze: _Maldito, dime donde esta_

Eggman: _Si tanto te interesa… mejor no te lo digo_

Eggman esta vez preparo el puño del robot, el cual se disparo en dirección a Blaze, la felina lo esquivo sin ningún problema. Justo cuando el brazo estaba volviendo a su lugar, Sonic aprovecho y se subió a la mano del robot por lo que pudo llegar a la cabina golpeándola con un Homing Attack.

Sonic: _Blaze, distráelo, solo necesito un ataque más para perforar su defensa, luego será nuestro_

Blaze: _Esta bien _(observa su mano)

Sonic: _Solo, no exageres_

Eggman: _Todavía tengo un as bajo la manga, ratas_

De la otra mano del robot, Eggman comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de taladros de cada dedo, igual a una ametralladora intentando pegarle al erizo, este corrió alrededor de la fábrica esquivando sin problemas los disparos. Blaze lanzo una llamarada a la cabina del doctor que aunque no le afectaba, entorpecía su visión.

Sonic uso la distracción para lograr subir hasta el punto más alto de la bodega y se lanzo con otro gran ataque a toda velocidad directamente a la cabina de Eggman, esta vez la cúpula comenzó a partirse.

Sonic: (aterrizando en el suelo) _Listo, ahora si tu base se hunde, ya no tendrás como protegerte. Ahora dinos donde esta Amy_

Eggman: (riendo) _Tranquilo, que todavía queda mucho tiempo para jugar_

Eggman apretó un botón y la cabina se hundió dentro del robot. Al instante el robot se dividió en cuatro dejando ver una nueva máquina. Esta era como las primeras que Eggman construía, pero tenía ocho brazos inferiores y ocho brazos superiores, de uno de los brazos superiores colgaba Amy aun inconsciente y amordazada.

Blaze: _Así que ahí la tenías_

Eggman: _Lo siento, pero debo irme. Su amiga es perfecta para un nuevo proyecto de robotización que he estado trabajando_

Eggman saco un control remoto y abrió una compuerta del techo, de solo un salto de su robot salió disparado fuera de la cueva.

Sonic: _La cueva esta por derrumbarse, vámonos_

Sonic no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando tomo a Blaze en sus brazos y salió corriendo con la cueva derrumbándose detrás de ellos. Con suerte lograron escapar al exterior antes de ser aplastados.

Blaze: (Dándole un puñetazo a Sonic) _Nadie te dijo que podías levantarme de esa forma_

Sonic: _Solo intente ayudarte, perdón_

Blaze: _¿Hacia donde se fue ese viejo?_

Eggman: _Sorpresa_

Ambos compañeros miraron hacia arriba para ver a la gran máquina cayendo justo para aplastarlos. Al intentar esquivarlo, saltaron lejos pero aparecieron dos puños golpeándolos y mandándolos fuertemente contra el suelo.

Eggman: _Muy lentos_

Blaze: (furiosa) _Ya estoy harta de contenerme_

Blaze lanzo una llamarada gigante en dirección al robot, pero este creó una barrera con su gran cantidad de brazos.

Eggman: _A prueba de fuego, felina, también soporta grandes presiones sónicas, por si las dudas_

Blaze detuvo su ataque, usar una gran cantidad de llamas la dejo algo cansada y peor aún, al ver su mano tenía una pequeño punto de quemadura entre la gran mancha de su palma, y esta le ardía.

Sonic: (acercándose a Blaze) _¿Estás bien?_

Blaze: (ocultando su mano) _Si, solo me deje llevar_

Sonic: _¿Por qué no me dejas esto a mí? No es necesario que hagas esto_

Blaze: _Tal vez para ti no, pero para mí es muy importante_

Sonic: _Bueno, yo ya no voy a intentar convencerte, después de todo es tu brazo_

Blaze: _No es solo eso, quiero proteger a Amy. Si yo te dijera que puedo encargarme yo sola de esto ¿Tú aceptarías?_

Sonic: _Bueno, confió en ti… supongo que si_

Blaze: _Ves, por eso Amy no te merece_

Sonic: _Otra vez con eso, mira Blaze, no sé que tanto creas que hay entre nosotros, pero yo no puedo estar con Amy_

Blaze: (enojada) _¿Por qué no? Ella es muy especial_

Sonic: _Bueno, eso es cierto, pero…_

Eggman: _Ya me aburrí, o van a venir a su perdición o…_

Eggman comenzó a sacudir a Amy en todas las direcciones intentando llamar su atención, esto despertó a la erizo que se asusto por ver en la situación que se encontraba y ver a sus golpeados amigos intentando rescatarla.

Sonic: _No te pases, Eggman_

Eggman: _¿Y que si lo hago? ¿Qué harás al respecto? Supongo que nada_

Eggman no pudo ver la velocidad de un enojado Sonic al ver a su amiga en peligro. El erizo se lanzo a toda velocidad causando una gran explosión sónica, Aun así el doctor tuvo tiempo de frenarlo con su escudo de poderosos brazos, pero la potencia del impacto arrastraba al robot que no podía mantener el equilibrio, con suerte logro hacer rebotar al erizo antes que lo derribara.

Sonic: (agotado) _Mierda, ni así pude penetrarlo_

Blaze: _Eso fue increíble, creí que no te importaba ella_

Sonic: _No seas estúpida, claro que me importa, igual que todos los demás. Haría esto aun por Tails, Amy, Shadow e incluso por ti_

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, Amy podía escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Eggman: _Es aburrido pelear con ustedes cuando se ponen tan sentimentales, acabare con esto de una vez por todas. Gracias, niña, pero ya no me sirves_

Eggman arrojo violentamente a Amy, como ella tenía los brazos atados no pudo hacer nada para evitar golpearse fuertemente contra el suelo quedando muy herida. Ambos Sonic y Blaze vieron a su amiga estrellarse, esto causo la furia de Blaze, quien esta vez iba a acabar con el doctor aunque le costara la vida. Blaze al instante fue envuelta por un aura de fuego, de sus manos empezaron a crecer unas enormes llamas que quemaban todo en un enorme radio alrededor de la felina.

Sonic: _Blaze, no exageres, te vas a matar_

Sonic intento acercarse pero el intenso calor era tan fuerte que obligo al erizo a retroceder para evitar ser consumido por las potentes llamas. Eggman preparo su máquina, esta empezó a girar a una gran velocidad creándose una gran rueda que se dirigió en embestida hacia Blaze.

Eggman: _Ya te dije, no importa que tan poderosas te creas, mis robots soportan cualquier temperatura, hasta un volcán no es rival_

Blaze: (con una voz demoniaca) _Entonces veamos si resiste el sol mismo_

Sonic no sabía qué hacer, estaba al tanto que si Blaze lanzaba esa gran cantidad de llamas, podría terminar convirtiendo a Green Hill en una zona volcánica; el erizo estaba atrapado en su impotencia cuando vio algo peor, detrás del robot de Eggman se encontraba una débil Amy sin poder moverse; si Blaze eliminaba al robot, las potentes llamas continuarían su marcha hasta la pobre erizo. Sonic se lanzo a toda velocidad justo en el momento en que Blaze lanzo una llamarada gigante, esta impacto con el gran robot del doctor que parecía dominar sin problemas la situación, pero esto causaba que las llamas volaran en todas las direcciones.

Blaze: _Muere, hijo de puta_

Eggman: (riendo) _La única que morirá serás tú, gatita ¿A eso le llamas poder?_

Mientras que ambos enemigos peleaban, la situación de Sonic era mala, aun si era veloz no podía abrirse camino con la gran lluvia de fuego causada por la pelea. Algunas llamas caían peligrosamente cerca de Amy, y esto desesperaba al erizo quien temía no poder salvarla.

Eggman: _Esto lleva mucho tiempo ¿Qué le pasa a esta máquina?... bueno, plan C_

Sonic ya agotado logro llegar junto a su amiga, quien observaba débil lo que sucedía, Sonic la levanto en sus brazos e intento correr lejos de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sonic: (corriendo y buscado donde esconderse) _Tranquila, Amy, Blaze ya tiene controlada la situación_

Amy: (muy débil) _¿Blaze, que le pasa?_

Sonic: _Nada bueno… verte así la hizo perder el control_

Amy: _Ella…_

Sonic: (dejando a Amy detrás de una enorme roca y desatándola) _Tengo que ir a detener a Blaze antes de que sea tarde_

Amy: _¿Antes de que sea tarde?_

Sonic: _¿Ella no te lo dijo? Si continua usando sus poderes, terminara muriendo. Ella ya no puede controlar su propio fuego_

Amy: _¿Entonces por qué sigue luchando?_

Sonic: _No lo sé, pero voy a detenerla _(desaparece en menos de un segundo)

Amy: (pensando) _Blaze… ¿Esto es por mí o…?_

Sonic intento adentrarse pero mientras más se acercaba a Blaze, mas calor sentía hasta tal punto de quemarse y sentir un intenso dolor, pero aun, las poderosas corrientes calientes lo empujaban hacia atrás.

Sonic: _No tiene caso, no puedo hacer nada_

Amy: (llegando detrás de Sonic) _Sonic, quiero ayudarte_

Sonic: _¿Amy? Tienes que ir a esconderte, no estás en condiciones, me serás más una molestia que una ayuda_

Amy: (enojada) _No me interesa, iré a ayudar a Blaze aunque deba hacerlo sola_

Sonic: (sonriendo) _Está bien. Ve a donde no te alcancen las llamas, te prometo que traeré a Blaze sana y salva_

Amy: _No, voy a ayudarte_

Sonic: _Ya tengo la suficiente motivación que necesito, gracias, Amy_

Amy: _¿Por qué?_

Sonic con una sonrisa se preparo en dirección a Blaze, dio un último vistazo a una confundida Amy y salió disparado a tal velocidad que empujo a Amy hacia atrás y corto a la mitad el muro de fuego que había en su camino. Sonic se abría paso con bastante preocupación, solo tenía pocos segundos hasta que la fuerza se le acabara y terminara muriendo atrapado en el intenso calor.

Pudo ver a una Blaze en el suelo intentando controlar las llamas que la rodeaban como si fueran parte de ella, del otro lado se veían los restos derretidos del robot de Eggman. Sonic no podía creer lo que veía. Por otro lado, Sonic pudo escuchar los gritos de desesperación de Blaze quien no podía controlarse.

Sonic: (girando alrededor de Blaze) _Blaze, tu puedes, vamos, por favor_

Blaze: (voz demoniaca) _Sonic, no puedo, necesito tu ayuda_

Sonic: _¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo? Si llego a detenerme terminare hecho cenizas_

Blaze: _Debes cortar la entrada de oxigeno_

Sonic: _¿Qué?_

Blaze: _No es la primera vez que me pasa, Silver usaba sus poderes para cortar el oxigeno. Por favor, haz algo_

Sonic: (pensando) _Mierda, yo no tengo poderes mentales o lo que sea… pero, espero que funcione_

A Sonic ya le dolía los pulmones y el cuerpo, pero aun así duplico su velocidad y giro alrededor de Blaze intentando formar cada vez un círculo más pequeño alrededor de su amiga.

Por fuera, Amy observaba intentando mantenerse lo más cerca posible de la situación, pudo ver como se creaba un gigantesco remolino de fuego en un punto, aunque este era enorme, parecía ahogar las llamas de los alrededores; ella se asusto y retrocedió lentamente, bajo la mirada para ver el punto de donde iniciaba el remolino y quedo en shock al ver la silueta de Blaze en el suelo, corrió a ayudarla pero se detuvo al ver como el remolino cambiaba de un color rojo intenso a un gris azulado.

Al final, el remolino exploto creando una gran onda de viento que arrojo a Amy al suelo y termino por extinguir cada residuo que quedara del fuego. La erizo se levanto del suelo mareada y pudo ver a sus dos amigos, Blaze yacía en el suelo y Sonic estaba sentado junto a ella intentando recobrar el aliento.

Amy: (llorando y acercándose) _¿Ella esta…?_

Sonic: _No, ella está bien, solo se quedo sin aire_

Amy: _Gracias, Sonic_

Sonic: _Es mi trabajo… siempre proteger a mis amigos, además de que te lo prometí_

Amy: _¿A tus amigos?_

Sonic: _Claro, yo haría lo que fuera por ustedes_

Amy: _Entiendo _(se entristece)

Sonic:_ Amy…_

Amy: _¿Si?_

Sonic: _Perdón ¿Está bien?_

Amy: _¿Por qué te disculpas?_

Sonic: _Yo no lo sé bien, pero si algún vez te lastime con mi actitud despreocupada, no era mi intención_

Amy: _No… no es…_

Sonic: _Escucha, yo no es que no me gustes. Es que para mí algo como una relación, no es algo que yo busque o esté interesado. Tal vez dentro de 10 o 20 años, pero por ahora tengo muchísimo que viajar y conocer. Es lo que me apasiona, es por lo que vivo y es lo que me hace despertar cada mañana con una sonrisa, no sé si me entiendes_

Amy: (sonriendo) _Yo… creo que lo entiendo, Sonic_

Sonic: _Bueno… mejor dejemos esto para después. Tenemos que ir a un hospital_

Amy: _Si _(observando a Blaze) (aterrada) _¿Pero que le paso en su brazo?_

Sonic: _Mierda… ya no tengo fuerzas para correr, vamos, debemos llevarla ahora mismo al hospital, podría ser tarde_

Una vez en el hospital, siendo Amy la menos dañada, se ocupo de llamar a todos sus amigos, a las pocas horas, ya se encontraban Tails, Knuckles, Cream y hasta Silver apareció en el hospital. Amy y Sonic solo tenían un par de vendas y algunas quemaduras, siendo el erizo quien tenía un par graves. Pero Blaze se encontraba descansando en una habitación mientras sus amigos esperaban afuera.

Enfermera: _Espere, usted no puede irse de la cama, el doctor dijo…_

Sonic: _Me encuentro bien, mire, mire, dígale al doctor que siga robándole a otro_

Tails: _Hermano, tranquilo_

Sonic: _Solo quiero saber cómo esta Blaze_

Tails: _Solo está durmiendo_

Sonic: _Silver, Knuckles… ¿Tiene cura su mano?_

Knuckles: _Lamentablemente, en este mundo no_

Silver: _Tengo a algunas personas investigando, pero será cuestión de esperar… al menos el brazo no lo perderá_

Sonic: _Bueno, algo es algo_

Doctor: (saliendo de la habitación de Blaze) _Disculpen, la señorita busca a dos erizos, puede ser_

Silver: _Yo debo ser uno, soy su hermano_

Doctor: _¿nombre?_

Silver: _Silver_

Doctor: _No, ella busca a un tal Sonic y a una tal Amy_

Amy: _Somos nosotros_

Doctor: _Solo dos personas, máximo, y dentro de una hora se acaban las visitas_

Silver: _¿Cómo puede haberse olvidado de su hermano?_

Tails: _Porque capaz ni sabe que estas aquí, genio_

Los dos erizos entraron a la habitación, y vieron a su amiga sentada en la cama del hospital sacándose un grupo de cables que tenia.

Amy: _Deberías estar acostada_

Blaze: _No voy a quedarme en este lugar, es deprimente_

Sonic: _Lo mismo digo_

Blaze: _Escuche tus disculpas_

Sonic: _Bueno, solo eran cosa del momento_

Blaze: _Al menos sonaron honestas. ¿Alguna noticia del doctor?_

Sonic: _Ese cobarde escapo quien sabe cuándo, los restos de su máquina estaban vacios_

Blaze: _Me las va a pagar _(observando su mano)

Sonic: _Bueno, me alegro que estés bien, Blaze, yo creo que ya mejor me voy yendo, si salgo ahora, seguro llego a un punto de descanso cercano_

Blaze: _¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?_

Sonic: _No lo sé, solo creo que es mejor que me vaya ya, hoy fue un día muy loco_

Amy: (riendo) _Yo lo entiendo. Buen viaje, Sonic, espero que vuelvas pronto_

Sonic: _Claro, yo siempre regresare a ver a mis amigos… y a Blaze _(sale de la habitación)

Amy: _Es único_

Blaze: _Amy…_

Amy: _Yo… creo que es un gran amigo ¿no crees?_

Blaze: (sonriendo) _Si que lo es_

Amy: _Blaze ¿Qué te paso en tu mano?_

Blaze: _Solo… no es nada_

Amy: _Se supone que si somos amigas, deberíamos tenernos confianza para contarnos todas las cosas _(sentándose al lado de Blaze)

Blaze: _Yo… solo que ya no puedo controlar mis poderes, mi fuego es salvaje y yo solo soy un contenedor, al liberar una parte de él, aunque sea un parte intenta salir por la fuerza y eso causa esto_

Blaze se saco las vendas dejando ver su mano, su palma y las yemas de sus dedos estaban completamente negras, y en el centro tenían una marca de quemadura muy intensa.

Blaze: (cubriendo su mano) _Al principio no me molestaba, pero luego comenzó a arderme y crearse esa herida y a crecer cada vez más_

Amy: _¿Y no hay cura?_

Blaze: _No. No la hay, y no soy capaz de decírselo a Silver, ni a nadie_

Amy: _Bueno, yo soy tu amiga, Blaze, y si necesitas a alguien con quien sostenerte para decir las cosas, puedes contar conmigo_

Blaze: _Muchas gracias, Amy_

Amy: _Y no solo con lo de tus poderes… también con lo otro quiero ayudarte_

Blaze: _Eso… vamos a dejarlo para después, ya he tenido muchos problemas en el otro mundo cuando solo lo sugería_

Amy: _Pero aquí estamos todos tus amigos, y nosotros te ayudaremos a que en tu mundo también puedas ser tú misma _(vio como una lagrima se le escapa a Blaze) _Bueno, muchos otros amigos han venido a verte, incluso Silver está muy apurado por hablar contigo. Nos veremos más tarde_

Blaze: _Clar…_

Blaze no término de decir su frase cuando Amy se despidió con un beso en la frente de Blaze, la felina se sonrojo mientras la erizo salía de la habitación. Blaze volvió a acostarse intentando contener su sonrisa, por otro lado, Amy se fue corriendo del hospital despidiéndose vagamente de sus amigos. En las afueras del hospital, Amy intentaba pensar en lo que hizo cuando vio a Sonic en una esquina, este tenía dificultad para ponerse su mochila por las quemaduras de su cuerpo.

Amy: _¿Necesitas ayuda? _(acomodándole la mochila)

Sonic: _Gracias, Amy, yo ya debo irme y… ya sabes_

Amy: _Lo se_

Sonic: (dándose vuelta y caminando) _Sabes, Amy_

Amy: _¿Si?_

Sonic: _Yo no entiendo nada de parejas y esas cosas, pero si me hubieran preguntado de elegir a cualquier persona con quien pasar el resto de una sedentaria vida, yo te hubiera elegido a ti. No sé si eso importa ahora o…_

Amy: (Sonriendo) _Claro que si, gracias… significa mucho para mi_

Sonic: _Nos vemos cuando vuelva, no voy a prometerte que será pronto, perdón_

Amy: _Cuídate mucho_

El erizo salió corriendo y en menos de un segundo ya estaba fuera de la vista de su amiga, ella por otro lado aunque se sentía triste, por alguna razón sonreía.

Dos años después.

Sonic al fin regresaba otra vez a Green Hill, respirar el aire de la gran zona lo ponía muy feliz, y no esperaba en visitar a sus amigos, luego de visitar a su hermano zorro, el erizo paso por casa de su amiga, Amy. Pero al tocar la puerta

Blaze: _¿Quién e…? ¿Sonic?_

Sonic: _Blaze… es bueno verte de nuevo_

Blaze: _Si, que genial ¿Cuándo volviste?_

Sonic: _Esta mañana ¿Esta Amy?_

Blaze: _Si, pero hay algo que deberías saber primero, adelante_

Sonic: (mirándola raro) _Gracias_

Sonic paso a la casa, se sentía raro con la actitud de la felina, quien le pidió que tomara asiento mientras iba a hablar con Amy. El erizo comenzó a observar desde su lugar la casa, por alguna razón ya no parecía ser la casa de Amy. Sonic miro a un costado y vio una foto de Blaze con Amy en un parque de diversiones.

Sonic: _Parece que se han vuelto grandes amigas_

Sonic pudo notar como sobresalían unos ojos de entre una pared, y escuchaba un murmullo de dos mujeres hablando.

Sonic: _¿Blaze? ¿Amy? Las escucho desde aquí ¿Qué sucede?_

El erizo vio como Amy era empujada de detrás de la pared, la erizo se sentía nerviosa y con una sonrisa forzada.

Amy: (abrazando a Sonic) _Que bueno que volviste, Sonic_

Sonic: (devolviéndole el abrazo) _No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Amy ¿Por qué actúas más raro de lo que recuerdo?_

Amy: _Veras, Sonic, ha pasado mucho desde que te fuiste _(Amy empezó a narrarle una historia a Sonic, él como siempre escucho a medias) _¿Y entiendes ahora?_

Sonic: _Entonces quieres decir que Blaze y tú viven juntas_

Amy: _Exacto_

Sonic: _Pues eso es bueno, digo, se dividen el precio del departamento_

Amy: _No, no has entendido…_

Blaze: (desde lejos) _Te dije que el idiota no iba a entender_

Sonic: _¿Entender qué?_

Amy: _Mira, no notas nada raro en mi mano _(Amy levanta la mano y deja ver un anillo en su dedo anular)

Sonic: _Es un lindo anillo ¿Qué tiene de especial?_

Amy: _Es un anillo de compromiso_

Sonic: _Ya veo. Felicitaciones, Amy… este… ¿Quién es "el afortunado"?_

Amy: _Bueno… es Blaze_

Sonic: (lo piensa un momento) _No lo entiendo_

Blaze: (desde lejos) _Que somos lesbianas, estúpido, y nos vamos a casar_

Sonic lo pensó un momento y luego quedo en shock por la noticia. Mientras Blaze llegaba a la habitación y tomaba la mano de Amy intentando que el erizo entendiera de una vez.

Blaze: _Voy a golpearlo si sigue mirándonos así_

Amy: _Al menos no fue tan estúpido como Knuckles_

Epilogo:

En las oficinas de Fireclaw, algo así como una cocina con un escritorio.

Sonic: _Esto es un robo_

Fireclaw: _¿De qué estás hablando?_

Sonic: _Observa estos títulos: Sonic Rush, Sonic CD, Sonic __Generations__ ¿Adivina quién es la estrella?_

Fireclaw: _¿Hasta dónde intentas llegar?_

Sonic: _Se supone que si vas a usar mi nombre para crear tus historias, debo ser yo la estrella, nadie más_

Fireclaw: _Ya veo, ya veo, es muy bueno tu punto, se lo que debo hacer_

Fireclaw dejo al erizo esperando sentado de espaldas a la puerta, paso un rato largo hasta que un aburrido Sonic, sintió que alguien entraba lentamente por la puerta.

Sonic: _Ya era hora, espero que pienses mejor para tus nuevas historias, debes entender que a nadie le interesa los personajes secundarios de mis juegos, lo que busca la gente es verme más a mi… ¿Por qué no dices nada?_

Sonic no pudo darse vuelta cuando dos manos lo sujetaron de los hombros y comenzaron a masajearlo… no lo sé, "sensualmente", el erizo no podía darse vuelta cuando pudo ver un par de manos blancas que bailaban sobre sus hombros y su pecho.

Sonic: _¿Silver?_

Silver: (susurrándole a la oreja) _Nos toca la secuela, Sonic, recién me acaban de avisar_


	2. Un nuevo estilo de vida

Un nuevo estilo de vida

En un mundo donde los problemas eran algo recurrentes, este era protegido por un grupo selecto de guardianes, muy pocos eran los dignos de escalar en esta organización destinada a la paz y tranquilidad. Era de esperarse que los miembros de más alto rango fueran un ejemplo para el resto del mundo y para los miembros jóvenes o de baja categoría, quienes siempre estaban en la punta de esta eran las futuras generaciones de distintas realezas. Uno de estos miembros era Blaze, quien hace poco tuvo que retirarse de la acción, pero aun era un miembro influyente y activo.

O eso se esperaba, Blaze había sido llevada a juicio luego de una serie de eventos que llamaron la atención de los otros miembros reales y del alto mando.

La gata se encontraba en el centro de una oscura sala, esta tenia de fondo un largo cristal que simbolizaba la conexión de la organización y los reinos de todo el mundo. Frente a Blaze estaban tres hombres, El primero era un felino de color rojo, familiar de Blaze quien era su abogado defensor; El del centro era el juez, un hombre con gran influencia y que en el pasado fue un respetable protector del mundo junto a familiares de la generación pasada a Blaze; el tercero era un halcón, gordo y de vestimenta que dejaba relucir su acaudalada vida, también un respetable miembro, sin embargo, su apariencia dejaba ver que nunca tuvo que mover un dedo en su vida.

A los costados de Blaze, dos grupos de diversas personas, todas vestidas iguales y escuchando atentamente cada palabra del juicio.

Por último, detrás de Blaze, se encontraba un grupo de personas a modo de espectadores, mezclados entre la multitud estaban varios de los amigos de Blaze.

Halcón: _Y es por eso que su titulo debe ser revocado_

Felino: _La señorita Blaze ha salvado muchas veces este mundo, estamos en deuda con ella_

Halcón: _Pero ella debería ser un ejemplo de la perfección, como cualquier otro miembro importante, mantener la compostura y el buen juicio son importantes_

Felino: _Ella es una persona libre, y tiene derecho de vivir su vida como ella decida_

Halcón: _También es una princesa antes que una persona, y debería acordarse de eso; las personas comunes pueden vivir como ellos deseen, pero no una princesa, quien se espera que influya en las generaciones futuras. Y quiero decir, ustedes esperan que nuestros jóvenes sigan los pasos de esta mujer_

El juicio siguió igual por horas, luego pasaron varios testigos, psicólogos y miembros respetables de la organización, cada quien exponía sus puntos a favor y en contra de la felina; El juez termino por dar un alto a todo y dio la orden al jurado de tomar una decisión final. Para empeorar la situación, el jurado quedo dividido en dos mitades exactas por lo que sala se lleno de gritos y opiniones.

Juez: _Orden, orden _(golpeando con un martillo) _Solo veo una solución a esto. Señorita Blaze, está en su decisión seguir siendo una princesa, y respetar los estándares aceptables de nuestra sociedad, o ser una persona normal, renunciar a su titulo y vivir junto a su pareja ¿Qué decide?_

Blaze: _Si así me van a tratar luego de tantos años protegiéndolos, prefiero vivir junto a mi esposa_

La decisión de la felina hizo temblar a la organización y el mundo entero, no solo por romper un "tabú" social, sino por renunciar al título que muchas personas harían lo que fuese por tener.

Un par de años más tarde, Blaze leía el diario tranquila, en la misma habitación estaba su esposa, Amy Rose, quien jugaba con un bebe felino de color rosa.

Amy: _Ven, chiquita, ven _(la bebe se acerca gateando) _Eso es _(abrazándola) _¿Quién es la pequeña gatita de mama?_

Amy se reía sosteniendo a la pequeña felina cuando escucho una explosión que retumbo en sus oídos. La erizo se despertó por el sonido del reloj y miro para todos lados viendo a su esposa aun durmiendo al lado de ella.

Amy: (pensando) _Otra vez ese sueño… Creo que hoy lo intentare…_

Amy se levanto sigilosamente, se dio un rápido baño y fue directamente a preparar el desayuno para sorprender a su esposa. Blaze por otro lado se levanto al sentir el olor de la comida y así en pijama bajo siguiendo el aroma, la felina se encontró con toda la mesa repleta de bastantes delicias y todo acomodado ya para comer.

La felina dio un largo beso a Amy, ambas sonrieron y se sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente. Amy espero tranquilamente a que Blaze terminara de comer, pero la gata noto la atención que la erizo le daba.

Blaze: _¿Y bien?_

Amy: _¿Bien qué?_

Blaze: _Vamos, dímelo_

Amy: _Yo solo quería prepararte algo especial y…_

Blaze noto los desvaríos de Amy, mientras que la erizo se dio cuenta que la felina no le creía ni una sola palabra que le decía.

Amy: _Bueno, es que… yo…_

Blaze: _Si es porque Tails no está y necesitas que Sonic se quede aquí, ya sabes que no tengo problema, solo fíjate que no sea tan sucio o duerma toda la tarde_

Amy: _No es sobre Sonic, es más, ni idea si volverá pronto. Es sobre algo totalmente diferente…_

Blaze: _Vamos, Amy, puedes decirme lo que quieras_

Amy: _Llevamos mucho tiempo juntas ¿no?_

Blaze: _Si, han sido tiempos difíciles, sin embargo no los cambiaría por nada_

Amy: _Yo estuve pensando que, ya es tiempo de… adoptar un hijo_

La felina se asusto con la idea, y se quedo pensando un largo tiempo, Amy esto lo tomo como algo negativo y se puso triste.

Blaze: _Bueno, un niño es algo complicado_

Amy: _Lo sé, Blaze, pero hace tiempo que he querido ya tener a alguien a quien podamos criar nosotras juntas_

Blaze: _No creo que sea buena idea, Amy, tal vez dentro de un par de años_

Amy: _Sabia que dirías eso. Está bien, Blaze… no te preocupes por los platos, yo limpiare más tarde_

Amy se levanto de la mesa y lentamente se alejo encerrándose en su habitación, Blaze por otro lado solo la miro preocupada, en su mente pensaba si era buena traer a un niño a sus vidas, aunque no tenían problemas y todos en la ciudad aceptaban a la feliz pareja, no era una decisión que se pudiera aceptar sin pensar.

Blaze lo pensó por un momento y se dirigió a su habitación, ahí estaba Amy acostada abrazando una almohada, la felina escucho al abrir la puerta como Amy se giro para darle la espalda; Blaze se sentó en la cama acariciando el pelo de su esposa.

Amy: _Déjame dormir… estoy algo cansada_

Blaze: _Vamos, Amy, sabes que no me gusta irme a trabajar si estas enojada conmigo_

Amy: _No sé porque no quieres que adoptemos un hijo ¿no confías en que seriamos buenas madres? ¿No confías en mí?_

Blaze: _Claro que confío, amorcito, y por eso vine, quería decirte que podríamos intentarlo_

Amy: (dándose vuelta rápidamente y abrazando a Blaze) _¿en serio lo dices?_

Blaze: _Es en serio, pero todavía tenemos que planear bien las cosas_

Amy: _Claro que si_

La pareja se termino besando para celebrar la decisión que habían tomado, Amy emocionada no pudo resistirse a ya contarle a todo el mundo que iban a tener alguien más en la familia. Blaze por otro lado estaba completamente nerviosa, había arreglado con Amy dentro de un mes ir a un orfanato y aunque la felina creía que eso era tiempo suficiente para adaptarse a la idea, el tiempo paso tan rápido que se asusto cuando llego el día indicado.

Ambas fueron a un gran orfanato en el que las mujeres fueron bien aceptadas y se les presento un número de niños y niñas con los que charlaron todo el día. Al final fueron llevadas hasta una gran oficina por la administradora del lugar.

Administradora: _¿han tomado una decisión?_

Blaze:_ Pues, es Amy quien decide, yo estoy aun confundida, pero los niños son encantadores_

Amy: _Es cierto, aun así yo no estoy del todo segura… _(Suspiro) _estuve emocionada todo el mes para que llegara este día, no sé que me paso al final…_

Administradora: _Siempre pueden volver otro día _(le entrega un volante) _estamos buscando voluntarios para las distintas tareas si están interesadas_

La pareja se alejo del lugar, caminaban tranquilas por lo indecisa y triste que estaba Amy.

Administradora: _Un momento, por favor_

Blaze: _Señora ¿Qué sucede?_

Administradora: _Quería preguntarles algo ¿Por qué vinieron hoy?_

Blaze: _Porque queríamos adoptar a un niño para nuestra familia_

Administradora: _Lo que quiero decir es: ¿Por qué querían eso?_

Amy: _Bueno. Hace tiempo que quería tener un hijo a quien criar y amar, y verlo crecer junto a mi esposa, aunque por alguna razón hoy no me sentí del todo segura con la idea_

Administradora: _Creo saber el porque_

Amy: _¿En serio?_

Administradora: _Claro, no son la primera pareja que pasa por esto, yo ya he visto de todo. Tal vez no sea el caso, pero podrían probar suerte en este otro lugar _(la mujer les entrega otro volante)

Amy: _¿Qué es?_

Administradora: _Pues es una clínica que abrió hace poco en el pueblo siguiente, están especializados en la reproducción asistida_

Blaze: _¿De qué está hablando?_

Administradora: _Algunas mujeres se sienten mas cómodas al tener un hijo, en vez de la adopción, hoy en día se puede encontrar de todo. Pueden ir y que ahí les informen mejor_

La mujer volvió al orfanato dejando a las dos mujeres leyendo el folleto, Blaze se sentía igual de incomoda que con la idea de la adopción, pero Amy por alguna razón se sintió más segura y convenció a la felina de ir e investigar por ellas mismas sobre el tema.

Al día siguiente, en la clínica ambas fueron bombardeadas con una gran cantidad de información, un zorro con bata hablaba sin parar mostrándole varias series de imágenes sobre los distintos tratamientos a llevar, efectos secundarios y riesgos a futuro.

Doctor: _Eso es todo lo que deben saber, igual el riesgo es mínimo y tenemos muchos viejos clientes quienes nos acreditan y estarían felices de conocer a una pareja primeriza como ustedes ¿Quién será la madre que llevara al bebe?_

Amy: _Creo que yo, pero no sé si es correcto hacer esto_

Doctor: _Esta bien, las dejare un rato a solas para que hablen_

Blaze: _¿Qué te sucede, Amy? Al menos ahora te veías más convencida que ayer_

Amy: _Pero tú no ¿No te molesta que el padre vaya a ser un desconocido?_

Blaze: _Claro que no, Tonta, porque ambos seremos las madres del pequeño que tendrás_

Amy: (sonriendo) _Eres la mejor, Blaze, muchas gracias _(abrazándola y soltando algunas lagrimas)

Blaze: _Tranquila, amorcito, sabes que solo me importa tu felicidad, y si esto es necesario para eso, yo aceptare sin dudarlo_

Las dos mujeres esperaron al doctor, quien les entrego una libreta enorme llena de perfiles de donantes voluntarios, las mujeres estuvieron casi una hora observando y leyendo el libro.

Blaze: _Pues me gusta este, dice ser fuerte, podríamos tener un lindo caballero que proteja a los indefensos_

Amy: _Yo prefiero este, es también un gato, por lo que combina contigo y podría parecerse a la de mi sueño_

Blaze: _¿tu sueño?_

Amy: _No, nada, solo una idea que tenía en la mente_

Blaze: _Estuve pensando que no es tan mala idea, al menos nuestro hijo no tendrá que llevar esta maldición consigo, y podría tener una vida normal_

Amy: _Tienes una vida normal, Amor_

Blaze: _Pero si llegara a descontrolarme, sería mi fin_

Amy: _Yo estaré ahí para evitar que eso pase, por eso nunca me alejare de ti_

Doctor: _¿Han tomado una decisión?_

Blaze: _Es muy difícil, hay muchos candidatos y nosotros tenemos ideas distintas de cómo esperamos que sea nuestro hijo_

Doctor: _La mayoría de las veces, los hijos no heredan la personalidad de los padres, es el tiempo que él o ella lleve en vida lo que lo definirá, por eso es mejor no dejarse llevar tanto por lo que dice. Recuerden que el padre genético solo es un donante, sin embargo, ustedes serán la madre y el padre que lo educaran y definirán las bases de quien será en el futuro_

Amy: _Entonces será también como Blaze, eso me gusta mucho _(soñando despierta)

Blaze: _No se si seré un gran ejemplo como "padre"_

Doctor: _Bueno, princesa, usted siempre ha sido un ejemplo para muchos, yo incluido_

Blaze: _Yo… ya no soy princesa_

Doctor: (preparándose para irse) _Usted siempre lo será, no importa su sangre o las elecciones que ha tomado en su vida, son sus acciones quienes le otorgan ese título; estoy seguro que si eligen tener un hijo, él también crecerá mereciendo ser tratado como tal. Las dejare solas_

Amy: _Él tiene razón_

Blaze: _Igual no me importa si me reconocen, yo nunca espere ser tratada como tal. Si pudiera seguir defendiendo mi mundo, lo haría sin pensarlo_

Las mujeres terminaron de ver el resto de perfiles que le habían entregado, aun se encontraban indecisas de una elección, y les recomendaron que lo piensen por un par de días.

Unos días más tarde, la pareja se encontraba cenando en la ciudad, el sonido de la vida nocturna, el aroma relajante y la comida deliciosa daban un perfecto ambiente, ambas disfrutaban la noche solo ellas dos.

Mozo: _Su comida _(con mal trato)

Blaze: _¿Qué se piensa ese idiota?_

Amy: _Tranquila, solo ignóralo_

Blaze: _No, iré a darle su merecido_

Amy: _Tómalo con calma, Blaze, como máximo ya se quedo sin propina_

Blaze: (exhalando fuerte) _Maldito estúpido_

Amy: _Solo otro que no acepta que vivamos felices_

Blaze: _Cambiando de tema ¿Ya has decidido a quien elegir para ser el donante?_

Amy: _Si, pensándolo bien, no me siento bien eligiendo a un extraño, mira que solo mintió en su perfil, me moriría del susto que nuestro hijo sea alguien raro o malvado_

Blaze: _¿Y entonces? ¿No tendremos un hijo?_

Amy: _Pues me dieron otro folleto_

Blaze: _A esas personas les encanta entregar estas cosas_

Amy: _Acá dice que nosotras mismas podemos llevar un donante, quien solo participara para nuestro caso_

Blaze: _¿Qué nosotras llevemos a alguien? Suena tétrico_

Amy: _Si, pero me sentiría mas cómoda_

Blaze: _¿Y a quien quieres elegir para esto?... No será Sonic, porque ahí tendré que oponerme totalmente_

Amy: _Claro que no, Sonic me gustaba en el pasado, pero su personalidad…_

Blaze: _Tendríamos a un niño infantil por al menos 50 años_

Amy: _Bueno… si _(ambas ríen) _¿Qué te parece Silver? Ustedes siempre se veían muy amistosos, yo antes creía…_

Blaze: _Si, yo también creía en eso, pero no resulto. No sé si sería buena idea, él es muy inteligente, aunque a veces puede ser algo molesto_

Amy: _¿molesto?_

Blaze: _Demasiado sentimental _(pensando) _Amy, mas Silver, igual… dosis extra de sentimental y cursi _(a Amy) _No, no, mejor otro, por favor_

Amy: _¿Qué tal Shadow? _(ambas ríen tan fuertemente que llaman la atención de todo el restaurante) _solo bromeo, no me arriesgaría a eso_

Blaze: _Pues ya solo nos queda Tails, Knuckles o los raritos del equipo de Vector_

Amy: _Tails parece ser la mejor decisión_

Blaze: _Me cae bien Tails, con él se puede hablar tranquilamente, y siempre es de buenos modales_

Amy: _Además es tan tierno como cuida de Cosmo_

Blaze: _Y como siempre está en su laboratorio creando nuevos inventos sorprendentes_

Amy: _Si, en su laboratorio, por horas y horas, dejando que Cream se ocupe de su casa y no respondiéndole sus sentimientos_

Blaze: _Y como siempre que estamos peleando está detrás de todos solo apoyándonos, es algo enclenque_

Amy: _Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, siempre era el que cargaba menos, yo era capaz de cargarlo a él junto a lo que levantaba_

Blaze: _No le haría mal crecer un poco más_

Amy: _Rechazado_

Blaze: _Totalmente_

Amy: _Nuestros amigos sí que son muy raros_

Ambas mujeres suspiraron y bajaron la mirada por el fracaso de su nuevo plan, ambas escucharon unos gritos.

Cliente: _Vamos, auméntale, auméntale, me encanta ver esto_

Mozo: _Esta bien, solo guarda silencio, hay gente que quiere comer tranquila_

Locutor: _Tenemos aquí las ultimas noticias, al parecer… otra vez, dios, ya es la segunda vez en el mes. El doctor Eggman dejo escapar una extraña criatura dimensional, esta perdió el control y casi ataca la ciudad. Por suerte para nosotros, acaba de volver Sonic, el erizo legendario, en las imágenes podemos ver como siendo asistidos por Shade y Knuckles, logro derrotar a la criatura casi perdiendo la vida. Una ambulancia ya se llevo a nuestro héroe quien al parecer no presenta heridas y dio un rápido saludo a todos los espectadores…_

Blaze: _Yo pude derrotar a esa cosa sin tanto espectáculo, ese erizo siempre es un exhibicionista_

Amy: _Cierto… Él siempre termina apareciendo cuando más lo necesitan _(sonriendo)

Blaze: _No lo estarás pensando ¿verdad?_

Amy: _¿Por qué no? Es buena idea, a diferencia de los demás, él sigue soltero, así que no habría problemas con las demás chicas_

Blaze: _Pero solo el pensar criar a un hijo así me da ganas de arrancarme los pelos_

Amy: _Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, su personalidad e inteligencia será responsabilidad de nosotras_

Blaze: _Todavía no estoy del todo convencida_

Amy: _Él podría ser un gran guardián en el futuro, digno de poder activar las Sol __Emeralds_

Blaze: _No es justo que uses eso… está bien, si estás segura de esto, solo espero que ese idiota haya madurado un poco desde la última vez que lo vimos_

Al día siguiente, la pareja fue al hospital donde tenían al cuidado a Sonic, este estaba junto con Shade y Knuckles quienes no mostraban signos de heridas.

Shade: _Mira quien vino, las tías Blaze y Amy_

Amy: _Hola pequeño __Fist__, te ves tan lindo como siempre_

Blaze: _Los vimos en las noticias, hace poco nació tu bebe y ya estas peleando_

Shade: _Si debía dejar a estos dos a cargo de esa cosa, ya no tendríamos ciudad que visitar_

Knuckles: _No es cierto, yo podía contra esa cosa hasta que Sonic apareció haciéndose el héroe y me robo la fama_

Sonic: _Intentabas pegarle en el pie ¿Qué querías lograr?_

Amy sostenía al bebe mientras el trió de amigos discutía argumentando cada vez con menos sentido, al final entro un enfermero y termino echando a todos del cuarto dejando al erizo azul totalmente solo. Al minuto volvieron a ingresar Amy y Blaze.

Sonic: _Que bueno que vinieron, iba a ir a verlas luego de visitar a Tails, ahora puedo darles sus regalos_

Amy: (emocionada) _¿regalos?_

Sonic saco de debajo de la cama una bolsa sucia y polvorienta, estaba repleta de distintas cosas traídas de su última aventura.

Sonic: _Para Amy, encontré esta piedra brillante, creí que te gustaría como joyería_

Amy: _Me encanta mientras sea un regalo de tuyo_

Sonic: _Para Blaze, esta roca_

Blaze: _¿una roca?_

Sonic: _Es un catalizador de fuego, no sé cómo funciona, pero ahí puedes guardar una gran cantidad de tu fuego, luego al expulsarlo, la piedra también lanzara la cantidad que tenga guardada y podrás duplicar tu poder. Ten cuidado por favor_

Blaze: _Muchas gracias, estaba a punto de golpearte con ella_

Sonic: _Espero que te guste, me costó una de mis púas _(dándose vuelta y revelando que le falta una punta de su clásico estilo) _Pise una trampa que era tan rápida como yo y bueno… al menos estoy con vida_

Blaze: (sorprendida) _Nosotras… no solo vinimos a verte, Sonic, queríamos preguntarte algo importante_

Sonic: _¿Paso algo malo?_

Amy: _No es eso… se me hace difícil preguntártelo_

Blaze: _Lee esto, léelo bien_

Sonic recibió el folleto y lo leyó detenidamente por un largo tiempo.

Sonic: _¿Qué es esto? ¿Quieren clonarme?_

Blaze: _No se trata de eso, idiota, nosotras queremos tener un hijo y queremos que seas el padre donante_

Sonic: _Pues ahora entiendo menos_

Blaze le susurro algo al oído al erizo, y este salto fuera de la cama arrojando la bolsa al suelo y tirando todo lo que estaba dentro de ella.

Sonic: _Yo no puedo hacer eso, están locas_

Blaze: _Si tuvieras un gramo de cerebro _(se calma)_ Por favor ¿Podrías venir con nosotros a la clínica? Ahí te explicaran mejor que nosotras como es todo_

Sonic:_ Bueno, me siento halagado… creo… pero suena tétrico_

Blaze: _Si, comparto el sentimiento_

Sonic: _¿Entonces por qué quieres que lo haga?_

Blaze: _Esto no es por mí, es por Amy, ella quiere ser madre y no se siente cómoda con la idea de adopción, ella quiere un hijo que venga de ella_

Sonic: _Bueno, entonces busquen a alguien más, yo no puedo ser padre_

Blaze: _No lo serias, nunca lo serias, seria nuestro hijo, de Amy y mío, tú solo serias material genético y no tendrías el más mínimo derecho de él_

Sonic: _Gracias por el insulto largo, con eso aceptare feliz, Blaze_

Amy: _Sonic… por favor, eres la única persona que conozco que aun sigue soltera. Yo se que nunca lo entenderías, pero el sentimiento de ser madre crece muy fuerte en mi. Ayúdanos… ayúdame_

Blaze: (tomando de la mano a Amy) _Si, erizo, tú dijiste que siempre ayudarías a tus amigos_

Sonic: _¿Por qué me hacen esto si hace poco que volví de mi viaje?_

Sonic vio la cara de la triste pareja que sabía que habían agotado sus ideas para tener un hijo, el erizo azul igual se encontraba muy indeciso y se sentía algo ignorante con respecto a la situación.

Sonic: _Supongo que no pierdo nada si vamos a la clínica a que me expliquen_

El erizo miro a otro lado avergonzado y no pudo ver cuando ambas mujeres saltaron sobre él felices por la noticia, incluso Blaze estaba agradecida y emocionada.

Al otro día, Sonic se encontraba hablando con el doctor dentro de la clínica, este le explico de la misma forma que lo hizo con las dos mujeres, sin embargo a diferencia de ellas que observaban aprendiendo, el erizo se sentía asustado y mareado con lo que le decían.

Doctor: _¿seguras que quieren que él sea el padre? Es un imbécil_

Blaze: _Bueno, es lo mejor que tenemos a mano_

Doctor: _Me alegro que usted no sea quien llevara el bebe, princesa_

Blaze: _Yo no creo… o yo nunca pensé en… no lo sé, debe sentirse raro llevar una personita…_

Doctor: _Hoy en día uno ve de todo, créame, es normal por lo que pasa, pero tal vez algún día cambie de opinión. El cuerpo humano es un misterio aun para mí _(Blaze no responde) _Bueno, avísenme si necesitan algo mas, ese erizo estará ahí por largo tiempo hasta que tome una decisión_

Sonic: _No es necesario, tampoco él que me tome como un idiota, acepto. Por mis amigos haría cualquier cosa_

Doctor: (riendo muy fuerte y acercándose a Sonic) _Sabes una cosa, Sonic_

Sonic: _¿Qué?_

Doctor: _Debes ir con la recepcionista y decirle… _(Susurra algo) _así tendremos lo necesario para ayudar a tu amiga_

Sonic se desmayo luego de que se fue el doctor.

Unas semanas más tarde, todos se encontraban festejando el embarazo de Amy y también dándole la despedida a Sonic quien se iría dentro de poco en busca de aventuras.

Knuckles: _Sabes, Sonic. Tails me conto algo interesante_

Sonic: _Cállate_

Knuckles: _Es verdad que en la clínica debiste…_

Sonic: _Cállate, mierda_

Shade: _Vamos, Knuckles, no es gracioso. Ustedes deberían madurar un poco_

Knuckles: _Solo me estoy divirtiendo_

Shade: _Sabes,__ Fist__ se acaba de ensuciar, y es tu turno de cambiarlo_

Knuckles: _Que aburrida eres. Ya vengo, Sonic, no termine de reírme_

Shade: _Después quería que fuéramos a comprar unas cosas para mí y__ Fist__, no hay problema ¿cierto?_

Knuckles: _Claro que no_

Shade: _También elegiré algo para ti, no me gusta lo que usas ahora_

Knuckles: _Esta bien, Shade _(suspirando)

Sonic: _Ahora se quien lleva los pantalones en el clan, Knuckles_

Knuckles: _Eso no fue gracio…_

Shade: _El bebe… ahora _(ve a Knuckles irse derrotado)

Sonic: _Gracias, Shade_

Shade: _Por nada, amigo. ¿No te quedaras a apoyar a Amy?_

Sonic: _No, ellas pueden encargarse de todo. Lo mejor para mí será seguir con mi vida_

Shade: _Fue un excelente detalle lo que hiciste por ellas_

Sonic: _Si ¿verdad? Igual me sentiré genial siendo tío del pequeño…_

Shade: _¿algo te preocupa?_

Sonic: _Me siento mal por lo que les espera en el futuro, la pasaron muy mal luego de casarse_

Shade: _Creí que eso había acabado para siempre_

Sonic: _Cream me conto un par de cosas, que ellas a veces reciben malos tratos de parte de las personas_

Shade: _Puedo asegurarte que son un mínimo insignificante_

Sonic: _No sé porque… pero he pensado mucho si ese bebe tendrá problemas en el futuro_

Shade: _Eso no lo sabremos _(ve a Sonic con la mirada decaída y le da un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo) _igual seguro sabrá como enfrentarse a eso, después de todo, tiene buenos genes_

Sonic: _Creo que tienes razón _(sobándose el brazo)_ ¿todos los equidnas son muy brutos?_

Shade: _Solo quería subirte el ánimo, malagradecido_

Un mes más tarde, en la habitación de la feliz pareja, Amy se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras Blaze entrenaba frente a un espejo.

Amy: _¿Esa es la piedra que encontró Sonic?_

Blaze: _Si, Silver investigo por mí, tiene propiedades geniales para los piroquineticos, casi sirviendo de un útil elixir para la fatiga, solo debo guardar mis llamas y cuando me sienta cansada, absorberlas_

Amy: _¿Y ahora que haces?_

Blaze: _Viendo que tanto puede llenarse, como debo tener cuidado con la cantidad que le doy para no… lastimarme más el brazo, lo relleno lentamente_

Amy: (bostezando) _Deja de jugar con eso y ven a dormir_

Blaze: _Claro, amor_

Blaze dejo la piedra encima de un mueble al lado de su cama y se acostó abrazada y acariciando la panza de su esposa. Muy tarde en la noche, cuando ambas mujeres dormían tranquilas, la habitación se ilumino completamente de un color anaranjado intenso, este no despertó a las mujeres. De la piedra, empezó a salir una corriente de fuego muy delgada, esta pareció detectar el enorme poder que provenía de la felina, pero también noto que era una bomba de tiempo peligrosa, así que decidió encontrar otro contenedor en la mujer erizo y se metió dentro de ella directamente por la panza, desapareciendo y dejando la habitación oscura otra vez.

Llego la mañana y una muy dormida Blaze se despertó asustada al oír gritar a Amy, la felina salto de la cama y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina; ahí pudo ver a su esposa intentando apagar la mesa que estaba envuelta en llamas. Ambas mujeres pudieron apagarlo antes de que las cosas hubieran empeorado.

Blaze: _Tranquila, amorcito ¿Qué sucedió?_

Amy: (llorando) _Yo… yo solo estaba comiendo tranquila, cuando estornude y toda la mesa se prendió fuego_

Blaze: _¿Qué?_

Amy: _Tenia tanto miedo que algo le pasara al bebe _(riendo)

Blaze: _Amy…_

Amy: _Vamos, Blaze, no sé que habrá pasado, pero ya muchas veces han sucedido cosas raras, solo pensemos que ha sido un accidente aislado. Tú ve a arreglarte mientras te preparo un delicioso desayuno_

La felina se quedo escéptica y pensativa con todo lo sucedido, aun así termino obedeciendo, yendo a la habitación y arreglándose lo más pronto posible para ir junto con su esposa. Antes de irse vio la piedra sobre el mueble y al agarrarla se sorprendió al sentir que esta estaba vacía, lo pensó solo un segundo cuando soltó la piedra y fue asustada a la cocina.

Blaze: _Amy, hay que llevarte a un hospital, ahora_

Amy: _¿Qué?_

Blaze: _No… vamos con Silver, él sabrá mejor que hacer_

Amy: _¿Blaze, que te sucede?_

Blaze: _Solo vamos, por favor_

Amy: _Esta bien, tranquila_

Ambas mujeres dejaron todo y salieron de la casa, aun con la prisa que tenían, les llevo horas lograr cruzar el portal y llegar hasta el templo donde estaba su amigo Silver.

Mujer: _Señor Silver, dos mujeres la están buscando, es urgente_

Silver: _Estoy algo ocupado_

Mujer: _Son la princesa Blaze y Amy, tontito_

Silver: _¿Hermanita? _(extendiendo los brazos)

Blaze: _Perdón, Silver, no tenemos tiempo, necesito que le hagan un chequeo rápido a Amy_

Silver: _Claro, vamos_

Mujer: (bloqueándole el camino) _No olvides tu promesa, Silver_

Silver: (sonriendo) _Ayudo a mis hermanitas y listo_

Los tres fueron rápidamente hacia una sala del templo, esta era vieja y repleta de maquinas complicadas y artilugios variados. Silver tomo unos anteojos enormes que parecían ser muy antiguos.

Blaze: _Prográmalo para que detecte mi fuego_

Silver: _Si, dame un segundo_

Amy: _Parece que alguien tiene planes para esta noche_

Silver: (apretando unos botones) _Solo es una amiga… Y ya están calibrados_

Blaze: _Apunta a Amy_

Silver vio con los anteojos como estos dibujaban perfectamente la silueta de Blaze pero al enfocar a Amy, se asusto al ver que este solo dibujaba una pequeña mancha en la panza de la mujer.

Silver (dejando caer los anteojos) _¿Qué… que fue eso?_

Blaze: _¿Qué viste?_

Amy: _No me asusten, por favor_

Silver: _Esto me da mala espina, Blaze, el detector muestra que algo está dentro de Amy_

Amy: _¿mi bebe?_

Silver: _No estoy seguro, pero irradia el mismo fuego que Blaze_

Blaze: _Lo que me temía; esta piedra debe haber sido la culpable. Anoche intente guardar un poco de mi fuego dentro de ella y por la mañana la encontré vacía_

Silver: _Mierda… necesito pensar, por favor. Traeré un doctor para que revise si Amy no ha recibido daño alguno, yo iré a investigar algo_

Blaze: _Te acompaño_

Silver: _Quédate con Amy, más que nunca te necesita a su lado_

Amy: _Por favor, Silver, dime que mi bebe está bien_

Silver:_ Tu bebé posiblemente esté bien, tú eres la que me preocupa_

Silver se fue rápidamente dejando a las dos mujeres solas, Amy estaba tan asustada que ni podía llorar. Horas más tarde, llegaron un gran número de doctores, todos preocupados y mostrando un gran respeto ante la princesa, le hicieron varios estudios diversos a la mujer erizo y llegaron a la conclusión de que se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Doctor: _Por favor, intenta chasquear tus dedos con la mayor fuerza posible_

Amy al intentarlo hizo una gran chispa que llamo la atención de todos, Blaze principalmente.

Amy: _¿Es malo?_

Doctor: _Pues parece que se te ha otorgado control sobre el fuego, esto también te ha dado una resistencia a él; Al menos el que llevas en tu interior_

Blaze: _¿Crees que ella pueda soportar algo así?_

Doctor: _Sin lugar a dudas, ella está bien, y me alegro por usted, princesa, su bebe está en perfecto estado. No deben preocuparse por nada… desde un punto de vista médico, porque yo no sé nada sobre poderes y cosas paranormales_

Todos los doctores se despidieron con una gran muestra de respeto y se fueron, al cabo de un rato llego Silver con dos grandes libros.

Blaze: _Dime que todo saldrá bien_

Silver: _Desearía poder hacerlo, desconozco lo que nos espera en el futuro_

Amy: _¿Qué tanto pudiste averiguar?_

Silver: _Bueno, primero deben saber que el fuego de Blaze es salvaje, y este no puede controlarse con tanta facilidad. Blaze es una gran guerrera y es capaz de lograrlo con facilidad, pero una piedra tan débil y sosa no se compara a ella _(se le escapa una sonrisa) _La piedra no fue capaz de contener el poder y seguramente habrá buscado donde reposar_

Blaze: _¿Y por qué en Amy?_

Silver: _Eso lo desconozco aun, aunque Amy no es donde está el fuego, sino en el bebe_

Amy: _No_

Silver: _No te asustes, por ahora él se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, y capaz que al no ser un contenedor original como el linaje de Blaze, solo deba usarlo hasta agotarse_

Blaze: _¿agotarse? ¿Entonces no sufrirá lo que yo? _(levantando su mano, esta tiene un largo guante que oculta su condición)

Silver: _En mi optimismo pienso que él no tendrá la capacidad de regenerar llamas, solo de controlarlas, por lo que una vez que se le acabe, ya nunca más podrá usarlas. Aunque todo esto es solo teórico_

A Blaze se les escapo unas lagrimas y abrazo a Silver de la felicidad, si ya este accidente era malo, no mostraba signos de causarles problemas a la pareja. Aun así, mantenían un control médico constante para estar preparadas a algún cambio.

Dos meses después, Amy estaba recibiendo otro estudio de rutina y saliendo perfectamente bien.

Doctor: _¿Has intentado usar tus poderes?_

Amy: _Pues es muy complicado, solo he logrado encender una pequeña flama en mi dedo_

Doctor: _Con eso será suficiente, no deberías acostumbrarte a estos poderes_

Amy: _Lo sé, doctor, solo quiero liberar el máximo posible para cuando nazca el bebe_

Doctor: _Hablando de eso, nos han llegado noticias maravillosas_

Blaze: _¿Qué ha sucedido?_

Doctor: _¿Están interesadas en saber que será el bebe?_

Amy: _Sera un erizo ¿no? Bueno, Sonic y yo lo somos, o será un gato por culpa del fuego_

Doctor: _No me refería a eso, sino que si quieren saber si será varón o mujer_

Blaze: _Claro, yo preferiría un varón_

Amy: _Yo apuesto que será nena, una linda erizo hermosa y con mucho estilo para vestirse_

Blaze:_ No otro mueble repleto de ropa que nunca será utilizada_

Doctor: (riendo) _Bueno, pues mala suerte, según el estudio será una niña, aunque estos no siempre son 100% exactos_

Amy: _Lo sabía, algo dentro de mí me lo decía_

Blaze: _Tramposa_

Amy estornudo creando una gran llamarada que asusto a todo el mundo y chamusco al pobre doctor frente a ella.

Cuatro meses más tarde, Amy levanto fiebre y había sido internada en un hospital común de su ciudad.

Blaze: _¿Cómo te sientes hoy?_

Amy: _Muy bien, por favor, Blaze ¿Otra vez anduviste llorando?_

Blaze: _No_

Amy: _Tus ojos te delatan, tonta_

Blaze: _¿Y que mas puedo hacer? Solo mírate lo débil que te ves, tengo tanto miedo_

Amy: _Debes ser más optimista, Blaze, mientras este contigo yo seré fuerte, y podre superarlo_

Blaze: _Yo siempre estaré a tu lado_

Amy: _Pero también debes confiar en mí, debes estar plenamente conmigo_

Blaze: _Tienes razón _(forzando una sonrisa) _Tengo fe en ti, se que luego de unos meses estaremos solo nosotras tres riendo juntas_

Amy: _No es tan difícil ¿cierto?_

Doctor: _Por favor, señorita Blaze, necesito que me deje unos minutos con Amy_

Blaze: _Esta bien, por favor, cuídela mucho_

Doctor: _Yo solo hare mi trabajo… que es ese_

Por alguna razón ambos intercambiaron unas miradas agresivas y Blaze fue a la sala de espera, ahí estaban Silver, Cream, Tails y Shadow.

Blaze: _¿Tú qué haces aquí?_

Shadow: _Rouge estaba muy ocupada con un trabajo, solo le hago un favor manteniéndola informada_

Blaze: _Gracias por venir de todos modos_

Shadow: _No hay de que, supongo_

Tails: _¿Cómo se encuentra?_

Blaze: _Se ve tan frágil que solo con verla siento que me va a explotar el corazón_

De repente, la sala y el pasillo que se veían tan tranquilos y serenos comenzaron a ser invadidos por una gran cantidad de doctores y enfermeras. Blaze lentamente se dio vuelta para temor de ella, un doctor salió corriendo de la habitación donde se encontraba Amy. Blaze intento correr pero antes de llegar al pasillo un enfermo le bloqueo el paso.

Enfermero: _No puede pasar_

Blaze: _Estas demente, hijo de puta, es mi esposa_

Enfermero: _Igual, espere que vengan los doctores_

Blaze creó una gran bola de fuego con su mano, estaba por lanzarla cuando alguien la atrapo del brazo.

Shadow: _Intenta calmarte_

Blaze: _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?_

Shadow: _¿y tú? Planeas matar a un sujeto que solo esta siguiendo una orden_

Blaze: _Yo…_

Shadow: _Confía un poco más en alguien que no seas tú, y espera como te han dicho. Al menos aquí no serias un estorbo como haya adentro_

Blaze se calmo, aunque no iba usar la violencia para pasar, igual esperaba cualquier momento de descuido para intentar ir con Amy. Al rato llegaron un grupo de enfermeros y un doctor, todos entraron a la misma habitación. Luego salió un enfermero a toda prisa.

Blaze: _¿Qué sucedió?_

Enfermero: _No puedo hablar de ello, por favor espere, estoy muy ocupado_

Luego de una hora, habían trasladado a Amy a otra habitación mucho más grande, esta vez también bloquearon la entrada a quien no fuera enfermero o doctor. Blaze estaba con todas sus fuerzas aguantando las lágrimas cuando escucho una voz hablándole desde lejos.

Sonic: _Llegue tan pronto como pude ¿Qué…?_

Blaze se lanzo sobre Sonic, lo derribo y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, el erizo tuvo la suerte de que Shadow, Tails y un enfermero lograron separarlos.

Sonic: _¿Acaso te volviste loca?_

Blaze: (siendo sujetada por varias personas) _Maldito, ahora Amy está ahí por tu culpa_

Sonic: _¿mi culpa?_

Blaze: _Tu mierda de piedra casi la termino matando_

Sonic: _¿Mi piedra?_

Blaze: _Esa cosa que me diste… ahora Amy está ahí y nadie quiere decirme nada_

Sonic: _Yo… no sabía que era peligrosa_

Silver: _Y no lo es. La roca es muy efectiva, pero no para contener un fuego como el de Blaze_

Sonic: _No entiendo nada_

Silver: _Blaze está exagerando, no tiene derecho de culparte a ti solo porque se siente mal_

El lugar completo quedo en un total silencio deprimente, que fue cortado cuando salió un doctor de la habitación.

Doctor: (el mismo que la miro mal) _¿Señora de Rose?_

Blaze: _¿Qué quieres, pedazo de mierda?_

Doctor: _Ya puede entrar… solo uno a la vez_

Blaze camino despacio a la habitación, tenia muchísimo miedo con lo que se encontraría al entrar en ella. Vio a Amy quien estaba conectada a una gran cantidad de maquinas, pero aun así se encontraba despierta observando lo que sostenía una enfermera.

Enfermera: _¿Princesa?… felicitaciones, es un saludable niño_

La enfermera le entrego a Blaze un pequeño erizo, este era chiquito y de un color azul cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y tenía tres pequeñas púas que le crecían detrás de la cabeza y bajaban en fila. Blaze se acerco a Amy mientras la enfermera las dejaba a solas.

Amy: _Gracias por tener fe_

Blaze: _Te falle, perdón _(comenzado a llorar)

Amy: _No es cierto, todo salió bien gracias a que en el fondo confiabas en mí_

Blaze: _Es tan chiquito, no creí que fuera a ser tan pequeño_

Amy: _Es porque es prematuro, tonta, el doctor dice que es muy sano, pensó que habría problemas, pero algo dentro de ese bebe lo mantuvo fuerte y a mi también_

Blaze: _¿Tú crees…?_

Amy: _No se en que creer, solo sé que al fin somos una gran familia_

Blaze se inclino para compartir un beso con su débil esposa, la pareja fue interrumpida por Sonic quien entro despacio sin querer ser visto para evitar que lo echaran.

Sonic: _Blaze, todos están esperando alguna respuesta_

Blaze: _Acércate, tonto, saluda a tu pequeño ahijado_

Sonic: _¿ahijado?_

Sonic vio con más claridad al pequeño erizo, y se le escapo una lágrima al ver la increíble similitud que tenia con este.

Sonic: _Es muy lindo… felicitaciones_

Blaze: _Todo te lo debemos a ti, maldito_

Sonic: _Bueno, yo iré a comunicárselo a los demás_

Blaze: _Sonic… espero que nos ayudes a criarlo y cumplas un buen rol como padrino_

Sonic: _Tranquila, te prometo que aun con todos mis viajes, las ayudare cuando más lo necesiten_

Blaze: (sonriendo)_ Nunca me gusto esa tonta capacidad que tienes para aparecer cuando más se te necesita. Estoy segura que se llevaran bien_

11 años después, Sonic se encontraba junto a un joven erizo perfectamente igual a él, este pequeño llevaba ropas violetas y pantalones blancos, sus guantes y zapatillas terminaban en unas abultadas mangas blancas. Su pelaje era azul, pero las puntas de sus púas eran de una rosa claro muy brillante.

Sonic: _Vamos, no seas así, Pyro, si me dejas ayudarte, seguro que podrías sacarle provecho a tu increíble velocidad_

Pyro: _Piérdete_

Sonic: _Yo solo quiero hacerle un favor a tu madre, ella dijo que todavía no sabes defenderte bien_

Pyro: _Tengo mi martillo, no necesito más que eso_

Sonic: _Si, sin embargo, eres asquerosamente horrible con él_

El joven erizo furioso contra el mayor, creo una enorme bola de fuego y se la lanzo, este fácilmente la esquivo burlonamente.

Sonic: _Hasta tu puntería es ma…_

El erizo quiso burlarse del más joven, pero solo había lanzado la bola de fuego para distraerlo y golpearlo con un fuerte codazo en el estomago potenciado por su velocidad.

Sonic: _Mierda… sí que juegas igual a Blaze, cobarde_

Pyro: _No necesito de tus consejos, solo porque te hayan nombrado mi padrino, para mí no eres nada_

Sonic se levanto rápidamente y le dio un combo rápido de patadas y puñetazos terminándolo con un débil codazo en la nuca que derribo al pequeño erizo.

Sonic: _Si los necesitas, eres un idiota, intentas luchar con un martillo que solo es una imitación barata, y que solo te vuelve lento_

Pyro: (intentando ponerse de pie) _No necesito ser rápido, mientras tenga el fuego ardiendo en mi interior_

Sonic: _Bueno, entonces muéstrame que tanto logras con ese fuego_

Sonic se sentó encima del pequeño erizo ignorando los gritos de este y mirando al horizonte.

Sonic: _Blaze, tu hijo es igual de idiota que tú_


	3. Lo que heredamos

Lo que heredamos

En un enorme almacén abandonado, un grupo de elite militar cubrió todo el terreno dejándole el camino abierto a dos humanos, uno con una sonrisa poco confiable, y el otro un hombre con un alto rango militar.

Científico: _¿Así que este es?_

Militar: _Exacto, se parece a los que teníamos_

Científico: _Excelente, ese Eggman dejo esta preciosidad aquí como si nada, es un idiota_

Militar: _No me siento bien robando tecnología ajena_

Científico: _Ya te acostumbraras, un hombre de tu rango ya debería saber cómo funciona la vida_

El científico se quedo observando la maravilla oxidada y vieja que tenía enfrente de él, mientras el otro daba órdenes, de inmediato entraron varios soldados llenando la sala.

Unos años más tarde, en el techo de un edificio se encontraban dos personas, uno era un erizo de mirada seria y decidida, su pelaje era azul con las puntas de sus púas rosadas, el otro era un gato de su misma edad de color violeta y ropas de mozo. Ambos terminaban de entrenar quedando el segundo mucho más cansado.

Fireclaw: _Eso es todo lo que puedo enseñarte, después de todo no soy un descendiente directo de la familia real_

Pyro: _Eso no es excusa para que tu fuego sea débil_

Fireclaw: _No es mi culpa, solo soy 3% de la familia real. Mi fuego esta atrofiado con tantas generaciones de personas normales_

Pyro: _Además que nunca en tu vida has entrenado_

Fireclaw: _Algunas personas solo queremos un buen trabajo, una casa cómoda y no molestar a nadie. A todo esto ¿Por qué no le pides a tu madre que te entrene? Ella era una princesa o yo que sé, pero al menos era de padre y madre nobles_

Pyro: _No entenderías… Bueno, nos vemos dentro de dos días_

El erizo se fue caminando dejando al otro fatigado y con la boca abierta.Pyro caminaba tranquilo por la gran ciudad, había crecido en ella toda su vida por lo que conocía cada rincón. Llego hasta un pequeño camino de tiendas variadas de aspecto humilde, florerías, artículos de pesca, venta de repuestos, y una oficina de reclutamiento. La oficina de reclutamiento para los guardianes del mundo de donde provenía su madre; aunque no era normal que busquen reclutas, si los buscaban en Green Hill ya que la zona tenía la única conexión con el otro mundo.

Hombre: (viendo a Pyro fuera del negocio) _Ahí está ese chico otra vez_

Hombre: _Solo ignóralo, tenemos estrictamente prohibido reclutarlo ¿no sabes quién es?_

Hombre: _Pero eso ya es de hace 10 años, ese chico no solo tiene el poder del héroe legendario, sino el de la princesa guerrera. Con él trabajando para nosotros salvaríamos muchas vidas_

Hombre: _Entiende, novato, ya sea G.U.N. o los G.S.E. los civiles importan muy poco cuando se trata de su orgullo_

Pyro siguió de largo, caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos, era normal verlo con un atuendo masculino idéntico al de Blaze aunque casi no se notaban diferencias.

El joven erizo llego a su casa donde su madre, Amy Rose la estaba esperando.

Amy: _¿Dónde fuiste hoy, cariño?_

Pyro: _A ningún lado, mama, solo fui a practicar un poco_

Amy: _¿Corriendo?_

Pyro: _Para nada, ya te dije que odio hacer eso_

Amy: _Deberías aceptar mas lo…_

Amy se enojo al escuchar como su hijo solo le aumentaba mas el volumen del televisor como intentando callarla. En cambio, al darse vuelta vio a su hijo sentado muy concentrado observando un documental sobre aquellos valientes guerreros que protegían el otro mundo aun a costa de su propia vida.

Amy: _Demasiado espectáculo ¿no?_

Pyro: _Nada de eso, esas personas dan su vida por la paz_

Amy: (riendo) _Yo he dado mi vida por la paz y no se parece en nada a eso_

Pyro: _Pero eso fue como hacer 50 año…_

El chico no termino de decir su frase cuando recibió un martillazo en la cabeza que le hizo morder la lengua.

Amy: _Tu madre llegara dentro de 20 minutos, mejor me apuro en prepararle su sorpresa_

Pyro solo se quedo en silencio viendo la televisión hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta, se trataba de Blaze quien acompañada de Silver hablaban seriamente, igual Silver no borraba su sonrisa al volver a visitar a sus "hermanitas".

Blaze: _¿En serio quieres pasar el resto de tu vida así? Eso es triste_

Silver: _Lamentablemente no me queda otra, es eso o dejar que las cosas sigan tan oscuras como siempre_

Blaze: _Pero hacerte juez es..._

Amy: _Blaze _(emocionada)

Amy salto sobre Blaze emocionada, la mujer gato había pasado los últimos dos días en el otro mundo por pedido de Silver. La pareja felizmente se saludo con un largo beso, y el erizo blanco aparto la mirada.

Blaze: (rompiendo el abrazo) _Madura idiota _(Silver solo se ríe)

Amy: _¿Cómo va todo en el otro mundo, Silver?_

Silver: _Muy bien, ya sabes cómo son los gemelos de dolor de cabeza_

Amy: _Heredaron tu personalidad_

Silver: _El otro día tuve que salir del templo a la mitad de una reunión porque salieron volando de la casa y su madre no los alcanzaba_

Blaze: (detrás de Pyro) _¿Otra vez volviste a teñirte?_

Pyro: _Me queda bien, mama_

Blaze: _Pareces una señal de transito_

Pyro: _Y tú pareces una princesa en apuros_

Blaze: (enojada) _¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso?_

Pyro: (saltando del asiento y mirando fijamente a Blaze) _Una rubia, linda y tierna princesa que necesita ser rescatada_

Amy: (golpeando a los dos en la cabeza) _No hay peleas en la casa cuando hay visitas_

Blaze: (sobándose) _Está bien, lo siento_

Blaze quiso caminar a su habitación para cambiarse, pero algo de atrás la rodeo y la detuvo.

Pyro: (sonriendo) _Ya te extrañaba, mama_

Blaze: (acariciando su cabeza) _Claro, pequeño, yo también_

Horas más tarde se encontraban cenando tranquilamente alrededor de una mesa y mientras hablaban.

Pyro: _Señor Silver…_

Silver: _Solo llámame Silver, Pyro, cuando la gente es formal conmigo me incomoda_

Pyro: _¿es posible que me haga entrar en los guardianes?_

Silver: (riendo) _No es necesario, Pyro, aunque a algunos le gusta inventar historias, las cosas no van tan mal para necesitar miembros tan jóvenes_

Blaze: _¿Por qué todavía insistes en querer unirte?_

Pyro: _Porque tengo una gran habilidad y necesito usarla para algo, me siento un vegetal quedándome aquí cuando hay muchos problemas en el otro mundo_

Silver: _¿Cuáles problemas? Eggman Nega desapareció completamente, los monstruos más poderosos están en cautiverio, las ventanas tienen seguros para que los niños no salgan flotando, y hace poco logramos neutralidades en las zonas hostiles_

Pyro: _Igual quisiera ayudar_

Amy: _Deberías hacer caso ya que tú si tienes la libertad de vivir tu infancia_

Blaze: _Yo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad _(todos se sorprenden) _Un par de días o semanas en el otro mundo le harán ver lo que es la realidad_

Pyro: _Ven, mama confía en mi_

Blaze: _Claro que primero deberás demostrar que tienes lo necesario, esto no es como un videojuego, si un monstruo o una persona te atacan, un solo error te puede costar la vida_

Pyro: _Si alguien me ataca lo dejare echo cenizas_

Blaze: _Eso estaría bien si fueras uno de ellos, pero tú no puedes reaccionar así, debes controlarte y evitar dañar de seriedad a tu enemigo_

Silver: _En el caso de que un monstruo te ataque, la mayoría de las veces es porque son controlados o soltados para causar pánico, por eso no se puede "hacerlos cenizas" _(riendo) _Aunque tu madre aprendió eso muchos años después_

Blaze: _Cállate_

Pyro: _¿De que están hablando?_

Blaze: _Cállate, Silver, no me arruines la cena_

Silver: _Tu madre no se limitaba y era muy temperamental, al principio teníamos que dejarla ya que era el miembro más importante pero todo eso cambio…_

Blaze: _Por favor, Silver_

Amy: _Todo eso cambio cuando vino a este mundo por primera vez_

Pyro: (suspirando) _Esa historia, si ya me canse de escucharla_

Blaze: _El punto es que ellos tienen razón, si aprendes a pelear y a limitarte te dejare ir al otro mundo_

Pyro: _Hare lo que sea necesario, yo nunca me rindo_

Silver: _Hablaste exactamente igual a Sonic_

Lo último que dijo Silver logro un ambiente oscuro y silencioso en la casa, el erizo blanco sabía que había dicho más de la cuenta.

Silver: _Bueno, mejor ayudo a levantar los platos_

Amy: _No, Silver, eres un invitado_

Silver: _Por favor, Amy, al menos quiero ayudar un poco por su amabilidad _(yéndose a la cocina junto con Amy)

Blaze: _Dentro de una semana, te hare una prueba. Si la pasas, puedo convencer a Silver que te incluya en los guardianes y te saltees la iniciación_

Pyro: _Eres la mejor, mama, te voy a demostrar que si puedo_

Tres días más tarde, Pyro se encontraba feliz estirando las piernas y caminando tranquilamente alrededor de la ciudad, paso por un gran parque que tenía un puestito de comidas y escucho que lo llamaban. Se trataban de Starla y Tom, los hijos de Tails y Cream; Fist el hijo de Shade y Knuckles, y por último estaba María, la hija de Shadow y Rouge.

Pyro:(saludando cortésmente) _¿Qué pasa, amigos?_

Fist: _Nada, acá tomando un descanso de mis difíciles tareas como jefe del clan_

Tom: _Debe ser duro pasear por ahí presumiendo que eres el hijo de Knuckles_

Fist: _Es más que eso, también recibo muchos halagos por mi gran fuerza_

Starla: _Mi mama me dijo que tendrás una prueba algo difícil la semana que viene_

Pyro: _Si, si tengo suerte podre unirme a los guardianes _(todos se sorprenden)

María: _Este… no sé si sea buena… idea_

Pyro: (en voz baja a Tom) _¿Por qué otra vez me está hablando así?_

Tom: (en voz baja) _¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? Estaba siendo grosera conmigo hasta hace unos segundos_

María: _Mama dice que… esos guardines son como G.U.N. y que… siempre debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas si ellos están cerca_

Pyro: _Pero G.U.N. está lleno de humanos como Eggman, nosotros somos diferentes, es nuestra gente la que protegemos_

María: _No… yo estuve viendo los archivos secretos de mi papa… no es buena idea_

Pyro: _Tu mama es igual a Silver, está bien, capaz que uno o dos se dejen llevar, pero no toda la organización es mala. Debo irme, tengo que entrenar_

Todos: _Mucha suerte_

Fist: _No corras muy rápido, amigo _

El equidna se empezó a reír hasta que una bola de fuego cayó justo delante de él impactando en la mesa y quemando lo que tenía en ella. Cuando quiso protestar, el erizo ya estaba muy lejos.

María: _Te lo mereces por idiota_

Fist: _¿Ahora hablas normal?_

María: (ruborizada) _Como hable es mi problema. Olvide decirles, papa me dijo que ustedes debían hoy mismo decirles a sus padres que G.U.N. robo…_

Llego la siguiente semana y Pyro estaba junto con Amy en el techo del edificio donde vivían, Silver no estaba presente porque ya había regresado a su mundo.

Amy: _Esto va a ser divertido_

Pyro: _¿Qué te dijo mama?_

Amy: _Nada importante, solo sé que me voy a reír mucho_

Pyro: _Te quiero, mama, pero eres rara y vi… que ya Blaze está llegando_

Amy: (sonriendo) _Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando intentas pasarte de listo con tu madre_

Pasaron un par de minutos más, y Blaze llego por fin hasta la azotea, la felina mostraba su típica cara de seriedad y su vestimenta clásica parecida a la de su hijo.

Blaze: _Esta bien, muchacho, solo tendrás una oportunidad, no fue fácil conseguir lo que tengo para ti, y sin lugar a dudas me ha costado más de lo que tú crees. Así que fallas hoy, se termino para siempre ¿entendido?_

Pyro: _Por supuesto que sí, mama_

Blaze: _La regla es sencilla, gana sin destruir o causar heridas importantes al objetivo_

Pyro: _Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte por mí_

Voz: _Yo no diría eso_

Blaze: _Bien, te presento a tu rival_

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sonic, el erizo estaba en perfecta forma aun cuando faltaba poco para que alcanzara los 40 años, su vestimenta era ahora más la de un cazador de tesoros, y este era su oficio, sombrero, ropa ligera y una barba corta que combinada con su sonrisa.

Sonic: _Ha pasado algo de tiempo, ahijado_

Pyro: _Por favor, mama, lo que sea menos esto_

Sonic: _Vamos, es lo mejor, no tienes que ni contenerte, igual no llegaras a tocarme_

Blaze: _Falla y se termina todo _(sentándose junto a su esposa) _¿Y a ti que te pasa?_

Amy: _Nada. Solo que Sonic parece sacado de una película_

Sonic: _¿Has mejorado tu velocidad, ahijado?_

Pyro: _No la necesito_

Sonic: _¿Aun sigues usando ese martillo de utilería?_

Pyro: _Ya no más, tengo un regalo del tío Tails_

Sonic: _¿Por qué "tío Tails"? A mí nunca me llamas así_

Pyro: (poniéndose en pose de batalla) _Voy a demostrarle a todos, ahora verán_

Sonic: _Empieza cuando quieras_

El erizo más joven no perdió tiempo y lanzo una gran llamarada en dirección a Sonic, quien quedo cubierto por las inmensas llamas. Luego de disiparse el humo, ahí estaba el erizo solo parado sin ningún rasguño o señal de fuego.

Sonic: _Tu madre dijo que podía usar hasta mis últimos trucos, no te creas que será tan fácil_

Pyro no espero un segundo y acometió contra el erizo, justo al llegar a su lado cerro su puño y de la nada se materializo un martillo, esto llamo la atención de Sonic pero aun así se quedo quieto y el ataque solo lo traspaso, y de una patada obligo a retroceder al niño.

Amy: _Por favor, Sonic, no exageres_

Pyro: (levantándose de un salto) _¿Acaso es un maldito fantasma?_

Sonic: _¿Así que ese fue el regalo de Tails?_

Pyro: _"Piko piko hammer II" solo debo apretar un botón en mi palma y aparecerá, tan duro como el de mama y desaparece al instante luego de soltar el botón_

Sonic: _Siempre has tenido fuerza, Pyro, pero eres lento, no importa que tantos trucos quieras usar_

El joven erizo otra vez se lanzo al ataque, esta vez Sonic se limito a esquivarlo mientras tenía las manos en el bolsillo, pasaban martillazos, patadas y bolas de fuego, todas esquivadas sin sudar, se puso detrás de Pyro y lo empujo con su pierna hacia adelante.

Pyro: _Se supone que es una pelea, actúa serio_

Sonic: _¿Serio para qué? Solo peleo con un niño aburrido y terco _(acostándose en el piso) _Hasta me da sueño estar aquí_

Blaze: _Igual de molesto que Nega_

Pyro: _Bueno, si crees que es tan fácil_

Amy: _Solo ten cuidado de que las llamas no salten fuera de la azotea, cariño_

Pyro levanto sus manos creando una enorme bola de fuego, esta era el doble de grande que él y se la lanzo a Sonic. Igual que antes el erizo parecía que fue alcanzado pero seguía aun en su pose de descanso.

Blaze: _Hijo, él solo esquiva un segundo antes el ataque y vuelve a su pose, necesitas detectar su movimiento si quieres por lo menos golpearlo_

Sonic: _No vale ayudarlo_

Pyro: _Bueno, si es así… todo sea por entrar a los guardianes_

Pyro esta vez tomo una pose diferente y se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Sonic causando un gran viento.

Sonic: _Al fin se ha puesto interesante_

Ambos erizos intercambiaban golpes a una velocidad sorprendente, aunque Pyro se esforzaba igual no lograba conectar ningún golpe y comenzaba a cansarse, Sonic en cambio solo tiraba falsos golpes fallando a propósito.

Sonic: (esquivando) _Eso es, no necesitas ni martillos, ni fuego. Tu poder está en la velocidad, solo das pena mintiéndote a ti mismo_

Pyro:_ Ya me estoy cansando de tu boca_

Pyro fue rodeado por un aura de fuego y en su enojo logro darle un puñetazo en el estomago al erizo mayor que parecía haberlo dejado sin aire, y aprovechando el momento voló bien alto y lanzo una gran llamarada que cubrió por completo a Sonic y al chocar contra el suelo sus restos saltaron en todas las direcciones.

Pyro: (aterrizando) _Al fin logre callarte_

Sonic: _Idiota_

Sonic apareció por detrás de Pyro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo en el piso casi inconsciente

Sonic: ¿No viste que Amy y Blaze estaban cerca de mí?

El joven erizo dio un vistazo y ahí vio a Blaze frente a Amy, la felina extendía su mano y con esto logro parar el fuego que salto en dirección de la mujer erizo.

Sonic: _Si estas peleando siempre hay que estar atento que tus amigos no estén cerca de la pelea_

Blaze: _Creo que ya vimos suficiente_

Pyro: (intentando ponerse de pie) _Lo siento, mama_

Amy: _No te preocupes, hasta yo podría haber esquivado eso; pero es verdad que debes tener cuidado, mas con tus poderes de fuego_

Sonic: (extendiéndole una mano a Pyro) _Igual fue un excelente derechazo_

Pyro: (negando la ayuda de Sonic) _Quiero otra oportunidad_

Blaze: _Te dije que una sola_

Sonic: _Tranquila, Blaze, él solo necesita un poco de entrenamiento_

Blaze: _No te metas, él sabía las reglas desde el principio. En una pelea de verdad no tienes segunda oportunidad_

Pyro: _Por favor, mama, lo hiciste a propósito, sabias que no iba a contenerme si traías a este payaso_

Blaze: _Yo varias veces casi pierdo la vida por dejarme llevar por mi ira, se de lo que te estoy hablando_

Pyro: _Tal vez yo sea diferente, ya sabes porque_

Blaze: _¿De en serio vas a empezar con eso?_

Pyro: _No tiene caso hablar contigo, tuve que saber desde el principio que solo era un truco barato _(caminando a la punta del tejado)

Blaze:_ ¿A dónde vas?_

Pyro: _No todos somos ciegos, mama, no todos renunciaríamos a un titulo real tan ciegamente_

El erizo joven se lanzo del techo y usando sus poderes de fuego logro aterrizar suavemente en la calle y se alejo usando su increíble velocidad.

Blaze: _¿Qué le pasa a ese niño? Se le mete una idea en la cabeza y no hay quien lo pare_

Amy: _Si, se parece mucho a ti_

Sonic: _¿No deberíamos ir a buscarlo?_

Amy: _No, solo volverá a la noche y lo hablaremos, no sirve de nada presionarlo_

Ya llegada la noche y la vida nocturna a la ciudad, esta se ilumino con tanto brillo que parecía que aun era de día, Pyro caminaba sin rumbo alguno intentando despejar su mente hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Fist, el equidna estaba al lado de un puesto ambulante de comida intentando llamar al erizo.

Fist: (hablando con la boca llena) _¿Qué pasa, compañero? ¿Quieres algo de comer?_

Pyro: _¿Qué estas comprando?_

Fist: _Unos chilidogs ¿Quieres?_

Pyro: _No, odio esa basura_

Fist: _Pero sí recuerdo que de niño te encantaban, hasta nos metíamos en problemas por llegar a casa con el estomago lleno _(riendo)

Pyro: _Ya madure ¿sabes qué significa?_

Fist: _¿Acaso no pasaste la prueba de hoy?_

Pyro: _Si la pase, por eso estoy tan contento… Que molesto es cuando los hijos se parecen a su padre _(alejándose)

Fist: _Vete si quieres, malagradecido_

El erizo siguió su camino hasta que paso por frente de una vidriera y en el reflejo se pudo ver, esas ropas idénticas a Blaze, sus púas pintadas iguales a Amy, y el resto de su cuerpo de un color azul tan molesto, para el joven erizo ese color solo le demostraba que nunca iba a ser digno de llamarse "hijo de Blaze" ante el resto del mundo. Él sabía que su madre había pasado por cosas difíciles en su vida, y que luego la gente que protegió le dio la espalda y la margino; por eso él se creía que estaba en la tarea de recuperar el honor de su madre, pero esto sería imposible sin antes unirse a los guardianes.

El erizo se acerco mas para ver su reflejo, acercándose más para ver sus ojos, desde ellos podía ver el fuego que crecía en su interior; el momento fue cortado cuando vio por el reflejo como un auto pasaba volando por detrás de él y explotaba a lo lejos. Pyro volvió a la realidad y pudo escuchar los gritos y sentir ese olor a humo, se apuro para llegar al sitio de donde provenía tanto escándalo cuando lo vio, delante de él había un robot, este era de un color rojo brillante similar a un rubí, su altura de dos metros era acompañada con cinco garras en cada mano y sus piernas con dos enormes propulsores, su rasgo más característico era su cabeza en forma de dragón. El robot solo seguía un camino de destrucción sin ninguna lógica, solo destruía la ciudad y mandaba a volar o hacia explotar cualquier cosa que veía.

Pyro: _Detente de una vez, lata estúpida ¿Eres algún robot de Eggman?_

La criatura solo dio un gran rugido cuando levanto un semáforo y se lo arrojo al erizo, este lo esquivo fácilmente. Ya que parecía que no se podía comunicar, Pyro le lanzo una enorme llamarada que no afecto en nada al robot y solo le hizo rugir en dirección al erizo.

Pyro: _Hoy en día todo es resistente al fuego, pura mierda_

Fist: _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

Pyro: _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Fist: _Te vi tu cara de idiota y decidí seguirte, al final fue buena idea_

Pyro: _No necesito ayuda contra esta cosa, si quieres ayudar, aleja a los civiles para que no se dañen_

Fist: _Si que eres el hijo de Blaze. Mejor cállate y vamos a borrarle esa cara fea_

Ambos se acercaron a pelear, Fist con sus puños y Pyro con su martillo, pero cada golpe pareció no hacerle ni un poco de efecto al robot y este abrió sus manos comenzando una serie de tiros igual a una ametralladora, el erizo actuó rápido y alejo a Fist del lugar.

Pyro: _Demonios, un poco mas y no la contábamos_

Fist: _¿Esa cosa olía horrible o era mi imaginación?_

Pyro: _Que importa a que huele, tenemos que encontrar la forma de pararla antes que destruya todo el barrio_

Fist: _Tengo una idea, atácalo y luego de cinco segundos salta lejos de él_

El erizo hizo caso y fue al ataque, su martillo era útil para detener al menos la marcha del robot aunque sin hacerlo retroceder, justo cuando iba a ser atacado por una de las garras pasaron los cinco segundos y el erizo retrocedió impulsado por su fuego; inmediatamente salió una mano por debajo del suelo agarrando del pie al robot y arrastrándolo con él hacia las alcantarillas.

Fist: (excavando fuera del suelo) _Cayó en nuestra trampa_

Pyro: _¿Arrojarlo a la alcantarilla?_

Fist: _Al menos ahí abajo no podrá destruir nada_

Del agujero provocado por el equidna salto el robot hacia la superficie, este impulsado por los propulsores de sus pies embistió a los dos jóvenes arrojándolos al suelo. Ambos se encontraban aturdidos por el duro golpe y solo se quedaron ahí mientras la maquina abría la mano preparado para disparar.

Ambos fueron salvados por Sonic, el erizo en menos de un segundo agarro a los dos niños, los alejo del peligro y fue al instante a pelear atacando con un poderoso Homing Attack que hizo retroceder a la maquina unos pasos.

Sonic: _Tu madre dice que debes ir a cenar, Pyro_

Pyro: (levantándose del suelo) _Primera vez que me alegro de verte_

Fist: _Tío Sonic, que bueno volver a verlo_

Sonic: _Por favor vayan a esconderse mientras yo me ocupo de esto_

El erizo adulto se lanzo al ataque de inmediato, la maquina intento dispararle pero lo esquivaba sin problemas, intento atacarlo con una patada en la cabeza pero el robot no se vio afectado e intento atraparlo, por suerte el erizo era mas ágil y lograba evadir cualquier ataque o agarre. El robot logro hacer retroceder a Sonic y aprovecho para elevarse en el aire; como intentando provocar, disparo una serie de misiles contra cualquier edificio causando grandes explosiones y destrucciones.

Sonic: _Esa cosa no tiene cerebro… ven aquí y pelea como cualquier otro robot, cobarde_

Sonic fue por detrás del robot y rebotando en unos edificios logro alcanzarlo y agarrarlo por detrás. El erizo al instante sintió un olor repugnante que lo forzó a soltarlo y aterrizar en el suelo, la maquina descendió junto con él e intentando atacar al erizo con sus garras logro acorralarlo contra una pared para sorpresa del erizo que no sabía cómo esquivar el siguiente ataque. Para suerte del erizo maduro este fue salvado por un poderoso martillazo que mando a volar a la maquina lejos de este.

Sonic: _Gracias, Amy, creí que ya no la contaba_

Amy: _Tienes suerte que vimos a Pyro en la televisión_

Sonic: _Pensaba que ya habías abandonado tus entrenamientos con el piko piko hammer_

Amy: _Una mujer debe mantenerse fuerte y joven_

Blaze: (con Fist y Pyro) _Fist, ya se contactaron con tus padres y están en camino_

Fist: _Pero si me encuentro bien_

Amy: _No es tan sencillo, Fist_

Pyro: _¿Qué sucede, mama? _(todos voltean viendo al robot de nuevo de pie)

Amy: _Cuéntales, Blaze, yo voy a destruir esa cosa_

Sonic: _Te ayudare_

Amy: _Vamos entonces_

Pyro: _Mama ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

Blaze: _Shadow nos aviso, al parecer ese robot fue construido con los restos del Egg Dragoon, una vieja chatarra del Eggman de este mundo_

Pyro: _¿Y por qué tantos problemas? Siempre han detenido los inventos de ese loco_

Blaze: _Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero el Egg Dragoon era inmenso, y lo que es ahora, es un misterio_

Fist: _Entonces ayudemos a los erizos_

Blaze: _No. Yo iré a ayudar como pueda, ustedes se van a quedar aquí hasta que lleguen tus padres. Intenten avisarme cuando lleguen_

Sonic y Amy continuaban peleando contra el robot dragón, Sonic lograba fácilmente llamar su atención para que Amy tuviera el camino libre para golpearlo con su martillo, aunque lograban dominarlo, este no mostraba signos de abolladuras o daño.

Amy: _Es imposible hacerle daño, es demasiado duro _(viendo suspirar a Sonic) _Veo que alguien se está volviendo viejo_

Sonic:(riendo) _Estoy calentando, solo necesito un minuto. Ya vencí a esa cosa dos veces en el pasado. Vamos antes de que destruya más edificios_

Amy: _Te sigo_

Blaze: _Amy, espera_

Amy: _Por favor, Blaze, no intentes hacer nada peligroso, podrías lastimarte más el brazo_

Blaze: _Tendré cuidado, sabes que no me gusta quedarme atrás sin hacer nada_

Amy: _Esta bien, limítate a cuidarnos las espaldas_

Blaze: _Siempre, mi amor_

Amy fue a ayudar a Sonic, el erizo ágilmente esquivaba cualquier disparo o zarpazo; vio llegar a Amy y se corrió rápidamente dando lugar para que Amy golpeara otra vez al robot y lo mandara a volar.

Sonic: _Es inútil, solo volverá a ponerse de pie_

Amy: _Debemos hacer tiempo hasta que lleguen Shade y Knuckles_

Sonic: _¿Crees que ellos puedan hacerle algo de daño?_

Amy: _Te puedo asegurar que si_

Sonic: _Cuidado_

Ambos erizos se alejaron cuando esta vez el robot empezó a disparar tanto con su ametralladora como su lanza misiles, Amy lograba alejarse de las explosiones hasta que la maquina solo se concentro en el erizo azul. El robot parecía acostumbrarse al combate contra el rápido erizo y limitaba sus escapes con grandes explosiones mientras los tiros de la ametralladora se acercaban al erizo; Sonic ya mostraba signos de estar cansado pero fue salvado por una enorme llamarada que detuvo los ataques.

Sonic: _Blaze, no hagas estupideces, no puedes usar tanto…_

Blaze: _Te salve la vida, idiota_

Sonic: _Gracias, esa cosa ya me analizo o algo así, no va a volver a fallar contra mi_

Pyro: _Mama, aquí esta Shade_

Blaze: _Sonic, sígueme… ¿Amy, puedes distraerlo un minuto?_

Amy: _Sera un placer_

Sonic y Blaze fueron junto con Pyro, refugiados detrás de unos escombros estaban los dos niños junto a la mujer equidna, quien traía un gran maletín en su mano.

Sonic: _¿Esas son…?_

Shade: _Las "Chaos Emeralds"_

Blaze: _¿Pero dónde está Knuckles?_

Shade: _Me dijo algo sobre una medida de emergencia y se fue por otro camino_

Sonic: _Hace mucho tiempo que no me transformo_

Shade: _Mucha suerte_

Sonic agarro el maletín y las esmeraldas lo rodearon al instante y se elevaron junto con él en el aire, por unos segundos todo parecía ir bien, pero cuando Sonic iba a tomar su color dorado, este solo cayó al suelo y no pudo mantener su forma, su color iba cambiando entre azul y dorado hasta que no pudo más y solo cayo rendido.

Sonic: _Mierda_

Blaze: _¿Pero qué paso?_

Sonic: _Se me agoto la energía en menos de un segundo_

Shade: _¿Las esmeraldas estarán rotas?_

Sonic: _No, están bien, pero no puedo mantener la conexión, antes cuando joven era realmente fácil mantenerme ese estado por al menos un minuto o con la energía de los anillos, ahora estoy seguro que ni ellos me ayudarían a controlar el poder_

Shade: _Entiendo, en si las esmeraldas llevan miles de años, pero aun así su poder es joven_

Fist: _Eso no tiene mucho sentido_

Shade: _Tampoco el poder que ellas emanan. Pero si lo vemos desde este punto, es necesario alguien joven para lograr mantener un equilibrio con la energía_

Fist: _Si es así, yo me sacrificare por el equipo_

Shade: _Eso ni pensarlo_

Sonic: _Él tiene razón, Knuckles se ha transformado algunas veces en el pasado, estoy seguro que Fist podrá_

Shade: (abrazando a Fist)_ Yo no quiero que mi bebe se transforme podría ser peligroso _(todos la miran asustados)

Sonic: _Bueno, ya que su mama no lo deja, solo quedas tú, Pyro_

Pyro: (tragando saliva) _No lo sé… esto es…_

Sonic: _Pyro, por favor… Shade, ayuda a Amy, ella ya debe estar muy cansada_

Shade: _Esta bien _(sacando de detrás de su espalda sus armas Nocturnus) _Fist… solo no hagas lo que haría tu padre_

Fist: _Esta bien, mama_

Sonic: _Pyro, sé que no te gusta admitirlo, pero tienes mi sangre, y estoy seguro que las esmeraldas te ayudaran como me han ayudado a mi_

Pyro: (asustado) _Está bien… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Sonic: _Solo concéntrate, e intenta llamar a las esmeraldas, ellas harán el resto_

El joven erizo, aun tembloroso se acerco a las esmeraldas e intento canalizar su energía, aun así era imposible para el erizo lograr algún tipo de conexión con estas.

Pyro: _Es inútil, no siento nada_

Sonic: _Debes concentrarte y ser fuerte_

Pyro: _No está funcionando, Sonic, pude sentir como las esmeraldas se conectaban contigo, pero conmigo es imposible _(deprimiéndose)

Sonic: _Maldita sea… tu madre tampoco nunca pudo sentir nada. No es tu culpa, Pyro, así funcionan las esmeraldas. Pero no me importa, cuando las necesitaba era joven e inexperto, ahora sé que puedo derrotar a esa cosa sin ellas_

Sonic se fue corriendo a ayudar a Shade y Amy dejando a los dos jóvenes junto con Blaze. El erizo se sentía muy inútil en ese momento al no poder activar las esmeraldas cuando más se le necesitaba.

Blaze: _Fist, cuida de las esmeraldas por favor, yo debo hablar con mi hijo_

Fist: _De acuerdo _(recogiendo las esmeraldas y mirándolas fijamente)

Blaze: _No te sientas así, Pyro, no es tu culpa, muchos lo han intentado también, tu tío Silver tampoco podía con las "Sol Emeralds". Ellas son muy exigentes cuando se trata de prestar su poder voluntariamente, yo tuve que pasar por muchos problemas también para activarlas_

Pyro: _Pero estas son las de este mundo, y Sonic siempre pudo activarlas, si se supone que yo soy… también debería poder_

Blaze: (sonriendo) _Bueno, al menos me alegro que te atrevas a decirlo sin enojarte_

Pyro: _Perdón, mama, yo solo quería demostrarte que si soy tu hijo, quería que todo el mundo lo supiera_

Ambos estaban por dejarse salir unas lagrimas cuando una fuerte luz brillante provino de detrás de ellos. Al darse vuelta lo podían ver, era Fist, el equidna joven había logrado activar las esmeraldas y están lo cubrieron con una luz brillante dándole un tono casi rosado y su cuerpo emanaba un humo del mismo color.

Fist: (chocando su puño contra la palma) _Me siento genial_

El joven equidna dio un gran salto que destruyo parte del piso en donde estaba y salió planeando contra el robot. El trió que peleaba contra la maquina solo pudo ver como un haz de luz impacto a la criatura, esta logro resistir el impacto rompiendo el piso mientras era arrastrada. El joven equidna con todas sus fuerzas logro darle un puñetazo en el pecho de la maquina que la abollo y un corte alto en la mandíbula que hizo saltar parte de esta. Iba a propinarle otro combo pero de inmediato volvió a su color normal dejando estupefactos a todos.

El equidna se quedo sorprendido frente al robot que ya estaba preparado para contraatacar con sus garras; por suerte el equidna fue salvado por Sonic que logro agarrarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Fist: _¿Qué sucedió?_

Sonic: _Tu padre y tú queman el triple de energía, por eso siempre era yo el indicado para transformarme. Igual es sorprendente que hayas sido el único que pudo dañarla_

Shade: _Sonic, aprovechemos esto e intentemos golpearlo donde Fist lo abollo, tal vez podamos destruirlo desde ahí_

Sonic: _Buena idea_

Shade: _Llegaremos al templo y tú estarás muerto_

Fist: _Si… mama_

Los tres adultos intentaron pelear contra el robot, este continuaba funcionando perfectamente y cualquier golpe no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo. Viendo que estaba rodeado, la maquina abrió la boca y lanzo una gran cantidad de pequeñas bombas; Sonic agarro a Amy y Shade acrobáticamente se alejo antes de que todas estas explotaran, la explosión creó una gran cortina blanca y una vez disipada, se pudo ver una gran cantidad de estalagmitas creciendo del suelo.

Sonic: (bajando a Amy) _Todavía tiene esas cosas molestas_

Amy: _¿Cosas molestas?_

Sonic: _Eggman también podía disparar algún tipo de hielo, pero este está tan concentrado en esas pequeñas bombas que creo que la congelación podría ser mortal_

Amy: _Cuando parecía que le estábamos haciendo algo de daño solo estaba limitándose_

Shade: _¿Van a ayudarme?_

Amy: _Si _(tropezándose)

Sonic: _No, Amy, ya estás en tu limite… los tres lo estamos_

Shade: _Si no hacemos algo va a terminar destruyendo la ciudad_

Blaze: (llega junto con Fist y Pyro) _¿Están bien?_

Amy: (suspirando) _Solo necesitamos un minuto para recuperar el aliento_

Voz: _Creo que van a necesitar esto_

Justo en ese momento, llego Knuckles, el equidna aun entre los 40 años, tenía la apariencia de un hombre mucho más viejo y sabio, su ropa se limitaba a unos pantalones como de monje shaolin; y en su mano traía una gran bolsa.

Knuckles: _Así que mi teoría estaba en lo correcto, no puedes transformarte_

Sonic: _Una mierda, ya lo se_

Knuckles: _La mierda eres tú, mas respeto con las esmeraldas_

Shade: _No tenemos tiempo para esto ¿Qué tanto fuiste a buscar?_

Knuckles: _Ten, Blaze, no sé si tendrás la misma condición que nosotros_

La felina abrió la bolsa y dentro estaban reunidas las siete "Sol Emeralds", que Silver había entregado a Blaze para que las protegiera y se mantuvieran fuera del otro mundo.

Blaze: _Idiota, no puedes sacarlas de…_

Knuckles: _Eso ya lo sé, pero si las usas, no le pasara nada al universo. Podremos buscarlas antes que su poder se recargue y dañe a alguien_

Amy: _Esperen ¿Qué le pasara a Blaze luego de usarlas? Ella ya no puede controlar tanto poder ¿Están locos?_

Blaze: _Si no hacemos algo…_

Amy: (llorando) _Por favor, no lo hagas, ahora esta Knuckles, con él podemos…_

Blaze: _Amy… voy a estar bien_

Amy: _Eres mala mintiendo_

Blaze: _Lo se_

Pyro: _¿Mama…?_

Blaze: _Si algo me pasa, cuida mucho de Amy, por favor_

Blaze se alejo para intentar canalizar el poder de las esmeraldas, pero antes de que pudiera, Pyro usando su velocidad logro sacarle la bolsa.

Pyro: _No te voy a dejar hacerlo_

Blaze: _No lo hagas mas difícil, cariño… si alguna vez quieres proteger este o el otro mundo, debes estar preparado para este tipo de cosas_

El joven erizo dudaba en entregar las esmeraldas, pero todo esto cambio cuando las "Sol Emeralds" se elevaron rodeando al joven erizo para sorpresa de todos. De inmediato fue rodeado por una gran cortina de fuego que se disipo siendo absorbida por Pyro. Frente a todos estaba el erizo flotando en el aire, su color había cambiado a un color rojo intenso, el dispositivo electrónico creado por Tails había sido incinerado y esta vez sus púas eran rojas iguales que el resto de su cuerpo, su ropa igual a la de Blaze se adapto a la transformación y tono rojizo.

La gran cortina de fuego llamo la atención del robot, y este disparo una gran cantidad de balas, pero cuando se acercaban al erizo estas simplemente se evaporaron al instante.

Pyro: _Por mi madre_

El erizo no perdió ni un segundo y usando su increíble velocidad embistió a la maquina convertido en una bola fuego. En el impacto se pudo ver pequeños pedazos de la armadura del robot que salieron volando incinerados.

Sonic: _Buena combinación de habilidades_

Blaze: _Al fin usa su velocidad sin dudarlo_

Pyro: (sonriéndole al grupo) _Tranquilos, todo va a salir bien. Es hora de cambiar el rumbo de esto _(haciendo una bola de fuego en cada mano)

La maquina se puso de pie al instante, y volvió a lanzar un fuerte rugido acompañado de una gran cantidad de esas pequeñas bombas congelantes; el erizo solo extendió su mano y creó una gran llamarada que fue viajando e incinerando cada bomba antes de que explotaran.

Pyro: _Debo tener cuidado en no dañar mas edificios, así que es mejor usar esto_

El erizo rojo se arrojo con un poderoso puñetazo potenciado por su velocidad sónica, la maquina volvió a soltar pedazos de metal por todos lados con cada golpe hasta que el erizo con todas sus fuerzas y su puño echo fuego traspaso el pecho del robot. Luego retrocedió un poco y pudo ver que la maquina torpemente intentaba mantenerse de pie e intentando lanzar un débil rugido. Al final el robot solo termino cayendo al suelo y apagándose para siempre.

Pyro: _Gracias, Sol emeralds, espero verlas de vuelta _

El erizo dio por terminada la transformación y solo pudo ver como aterrizaba lentamente en el suelo mientras las esmeraldas volaban lejos en distintas direcciones, una de ellas choco contra un edificio y cayó cerca de él.

Pyro: _Bueno, una menos_

Sonic: _Parece que tienes un nuevo amigo, Pyro_

Pyro: (con una gran sonrisa) _Gracias, Tío Sonic_

Horas después de la medianoche, el lugar estaba rodeado de soldados de G.U.N., ambulancias, civiles estupefactos y un par de amigos de Sonic.

Fist: _Tuviste que verme, papa, le di un corte alto igual al que me enseñaste_

Knuckles: _Es de familia, Fist, pero igual ahora deberás buscar tú las esmeraldas_

Fist: _¿Yo por qué?_

Knuckles: _Tú hiciste que se dispersen por todos lados por solo 10 segundos de transformación_

Sonic: _Vamos, dilo otra vez_

Pyro: _No_

Amy: _Vamos, una vez mas_

Pyro: (ruborizado) _Que no dije, ahí solo hablaba la adrenalina del momento_

Sonic: _Me alegro que ya no te moleste usar tu velocidad_

Pyro: _Podría serme útil a veces, más ahora que se rompió mi martillo_

Sonic: _Seguro Tails podrá hacerte uno mejor_

Pyro: _Si… _(Dándole un débil puñetazo de fuego a Sonic) _Igual voy a necesitar tu ayuda para entrenar mi velocidad_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, que eso arde_

Blaze: _Sonic, Amy, pueden venir conmigo un segundo_

Los tres erizos vieron la mirada de seriedad que aun para Blaze no era normal, y la siguieron entrando a un callejón cercano. Ahí dentro estaba Rouge, la mujer con los años usaba mas maquillaje del que era necesario, pero aun así conservaba su atractivo, su vestimenta era un tanto militar de alto rango y provocadora.

Sonic: _Tanto tiempo, Rouge_

Rouge: _¿Notaron algo raro en ese robot?_

Amy: _¿Raro?_

Rouge: _Intento hablarles o se escuchaba algún grito_

Pyro: _Nada de eso, pero… cuando lo destruí sentí un olor horrible y todavía la mano me huele asquerosa_

Sonic: _Yo también pude sentir un olor casi nauseabundo_

Rouge: _No se bien los detalles, pero parece que G.U.N. se ha estado interesando en tecnología Eggman, y modificaron esa cosa para que sea un traje_

Blaze: _¿Un traje? ¿Algo así como una armadura?... ¿Había una persona dentro de eso?_

Rouge: _Al parecer ese proyecto fue abandonado hace años, por lo quien sea que haya estado ahí dentro… murió hace tiempo_

Todos fueron rodeados por un profundo silencio, Rouge les seguía contando que tanto investigaba y como G.U.N. con el tiempo se iba volviendo cada vez más oscura.

Unos días después, en un sitio desconocido, estaban hablando dos hombres, uno era un científico, estaba agachado de una forma que podía apoyar sus brazos sobre las rodillas, el otro era un hombre oculto entre las sombras.

Hombre: _Parece que tu juguete causo más problemas de los que debía_

Científico: (escribiendo con una tiza en el piso) _Fue suficiente para medir los límites de los adultos y los jóvenes_

Hombre: _¿Así que por eso la alarma se escucho tarde? Tú lo liberaste_

Científico: (sonriendo y dejando ver un diente de oro) _Era tan triste verlo ahí atrapado. Pero al final, no siempre he logrado mi cometido _(furioso pero sin perder su pose) _No como esos Eggman, ellos siempre son tan frágiles, los odio, los odio, los odio _(partiendo su tiza a la mitad) _Igual debo darle las gracias, me ha revelado la fuente de energía definitiva, con ella en nuestro poder, se acabara el imperio de Eggman, esos Mobians que protegen la naturaleza, cualquier mínima amenaza mortal e inmortal_

Hombre: _Espero que te des prisa, la espía y esa oficinista se nos están acercando_

Científico: (poniéndose de pie) _Solo confía en mí y tendrás tu preciosa organización en tus manos para que traigas paz y amor_

El científico se fue caminando desapareciendo en la oscuridad, el otro hombre lo miraba asustado mientras se acercaba para observar que tanto dibujaba, con tiza solo había un boceto inentendible seguido de una frase "niña de la flor en la cabeza".

COSAS DEL MULTIVERSO

En una zona oscura, alejada de toda realidad del espacio-tiempo, había solo un castillo iluminado por unas pocas luces, un portal enorme se podía ver al fondo y este giraba creando un raro vórtice.

Frente al portal, se encontraba en el suelo un erizo azul, la mayoría de su cuerpo había sido reemplazado por partes robóticas, las partes de su cuerpo aun orgánicas mostraba una gran palidez y poco cuidado. Este era protegido por una erizo color violeta, vestía ropas ajustadas y se movía artísticamente mientras peleaba, su enemigo logro darle un fuerte golpe del que se cubrió pero salió volando cayendo bien parada cerca del erizo mayor.

Lavanda: _¿Qué es este poder?_

La mujer tomo una pose de combate defensivo, pudo escuchar los quejidos del erizo mayor que intentaba ponerse de pie con su robotizado cuerpo pero estaba muy débil para lograrlo.

Lavanda: _Por mi padre_

La erizo uso su increíble velocidad para acercarse a su enemigo intentando darle una patada acrobática, pero este la esquivo fácilmente aprovechando el momento para atacarla, la erizo tuvo suerte de que el ataque solo la rozo. La figura la miraba con una sonrisa molesta provocando a la mujer que intento golpearlo con una patada horizontal, momento que aprovecho su enemigo para frenar el golpe haciendo que la mujer perdiera el equilibrio y quedara expuesta. Justo en el momento que la erizo iba a ser golpeada, el ataque fue detenido por cubierto por una mano violeta, esta vez de hombre, que tomo por sorpresa a la extraña criatura obligándola a alejarse antes de recibir un martillazo.

Por la poca luz que había en el castillo, la mujer erizo y su enemigo no podían ver bien de quien se trataba hasta que prestaron mejor atención, entre ellos dos estaba un joven erizo violeta de la misma edad de Lavanda, vestía elegantemente, sus ropas aunque mostraban ser la de una persona refinada, aun eran suaves permitiéndole una gran movilidad.

James: (a Lavanda) _Todo va a estar bien _(apuntando con su martillo a la criatura) Tiempo de cambiar el rumbo esto

Lavanda: _¿James?_

Los dos erizos se enfrentaban a la criatura, el erizo macho era fuerte y la erizo hembra era rápida por lo que hacían buena combinación y mantenían controlado a su enemigo.

James: _Estas historias están llenas de enemigos poderosos, Lavanda, pero yo no soy un erizo ordinario_

El erizo lograba moverse tan bien con su martillo que podía usarlo tanto para cubrirse de la criatura y golpearla causándole grandes daños.

Lavanda: _Increíble, parece como si el martillo fuera una parte de ti_

James: _No es solo confiarse en mi arma._ _También tengo mis propios trucos_

El erizo dejo su martillo y ataco a la criatura con un poderoso Spin Dash, esta lo evadió pero solo para que el erizo lo embistiera desde atrás convertido en un gran misil violeta.

Lavanda: _Este no es tiempo para que yo este descansando. Yo luchare a tu lado_

La erizo mujer aunque no poseía un martillo, si tenía una gran habilidad para conectar patadas y combos gracias a su habilidad y poderosas piernas. Ambos lograron por fin derrotar a la criatura hasta que esta se desvaneció en el aire.

Justo cuando parecía que todo había terminado, desde donde estaba el portal aparecieron otros dos erizos, casi de la misma edad que los otros. El primero era un erizo de mirada seria, color azul con púas rosadas, vestía una ropas violetas y pantalón blancos, ambos con detalles abultados en las mangas.

Lavanda: _¿No es ese… el legendario erizo de fuego?_

El segundo era un erizo de color celesta, casi violeta, vestía ropa de hombre de color rojo y pantalones largos deportivos.

James: _Y el sucesor del Piko piko hammer de la leyenda. _(Levantando su martillo)_ Veamos si son oponentes dignos_

Los cuatro erizos separados en dos equipos comenzaron a pelear creando un gran ruido que se escuchaba en todo el castillo, muy cerca de ellos aun se encontraba el erizo robotizado tirado en el piso.

Erizo robotizado: _Supongo que yo tendré mi historia… el siguiente año…_


End file.
